From this moment on
by agnewrlakc
Summary: Brady and Chloe realize their romantic connection, but will fate and circumstance take their chance at happiness away? BROE rules
1. Default Chapter

Brady sat beside the bed, holding Chloe's limp hand. She was pale and lifeless, engulfed in the blankets and machines, helping her to eat and keeping record of her heartbeats. "Come on Diva" he coaxed "it's time to wake up." No response from her, not even a blink of the eye. Brady reached for a curly tress of her hair, tracing it. "Chloe, I need to know that you hear me." Still no response from her. Brady laid his head against the bed, the images of her fall flashing before his eyes.  
  
Flashback  
  
Brady walked into the Kirakis Mansion looking for anyone, he knew. The last thing he wanted to do was come to Sami's post wedding party, but since he skipped the wedding, Marleana insisted he at least make an appearance at the party. "I'm so glad you dressed for the occasion" Marleana appeared behind him looking down at his jeans and leather jacket. "You only said to put an appearance in" he pointed out "I'm going to see and be seen then get the heck out of dodge."  
  
end flashback  
  
Brady smiled at the moment Sami realized he was at her party. She scowled at him, "nice attire" she remarked sourly. Brady grinned at her reaction. He planned to come and rile Sami, after all if he had to be there, he might as well have fu n, right? As soon as he riled her up, he'd leave. Raising his head slightly, Brady glanced at Chloe as she lay in the hospital bed. Her face was still bruised, an ugly yellow-purplish stain covering most of the right side of her face. Her right arm was casted and relaxed in a sling, broken from the elbow down. "Please Chloe" he pleaded "just blink or squeeze my hand or something."  
  
The door opened with a quiet swoosh, "Hello Brady" Craig Wesley greeted him. "Any change?" he asked. Brady shook his head "not even a crook of her finger." Craig pulled a chair beside him, Brady, while not Nancy's favorite person, had been a permanent fixture at Chloe's bedside since she was admitted a week ago. Even Nancy had accepted that he wasn't going anywhere, despite her best efforts. Brady turned to Craig "Is it true patients in a coma, can hear you when you talk to them?"  
  
Craig nodded his head, "It has proved to be true in the past, but no one is really certain." Brady sighed holding her hand in his "Why doesn't she wake up?" he asked. "I don't know" Craig answered honestly "But we are doing the very best that we can" he assured Brady. Craig's pager went off "Oops, gotta go" he stood up "I ordered dinners for you and your sister is bringing some clothes, please eat and take a shower, okay?" Brady grinned "Yes, doctor" he quipped chuckling.  
  
Brady traced the bruises on her cheeks, smiling softly at her "Okay Chloe" he spoke softly "rest now, but please come back soon. I need you." Belle showed up with his clothes, "Thanks tink" he grinned "I need to get a shower and change, will you stay with Chloe?" Belle nodded "Sure, how is she?" she asked. Brady shook his head "no change, she just sleeps." Belle wanted to defend one of her best friends, but seeing Chloe in this condition made it real hard. "Belle" Brady poked his head out of the bathroom "Phillip doesn't get in this room" he reminded her. Belle shook her head sadly, "I know" she nodded "but he feels really bad" she whispered. Brady scoffed "Yeah, I bet Chloe does too" Brady reminded her.  
  
Flashback  
  
Brady saw Sami walking towards him "Nice attire loser" she greeted him in her usual style. "Yeah, you didn't do so bad yourself, what did you do rip that dress of a barmaid in an old western?" he chuckled. Sami huffed and walked away, leaving a laughing Brady behind. Now, he could go home, he'd put his appearance in. As he turned to leave he heard loud voices upstairs, one he recognized as Chloe's. "Let go of me, Phillip" he heard the tenseness in her voice. "No Chloe, we aren't done yet?" Phillip yelled back "we are going to finish this." Brady heard the shuffle of feet and looked up "Not tonight, Phillip" she pulled away from him "At this rate, not ever." She tried again to pull away from him. Phillip loosened his grip to get a better hold on her, but at the same time, Chloe tried again to get away from him and fell backwards, down the stairs. Brady watched as if in slow motion "Chloe" he screamed in horror, kneeling over her lifeless body in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
end flashback  
  
A/N I owe, I owe, so off to work I go!! But I'll write more later. Hope you enjoy  
  
Rhonda 


	2. Signs

OOPS forgot the disclaimer:  
  
I don't own the characters, just the story.I write what usually pops into my head, so if it resembles your story, please e-mail me and I'll change it or credit you as well.  
  
Also, I am not a medical personnel and have no real knowledge of medicine, the information in the story is made up or looked up. If you have a medical background and I am wrong, feel free to enlighten me.  
  
Belle watched Brady as he once again sat beside Chloe's bed, softly touching her tresses. He had said for months that he had no feelings for her best friend, but it was quite clear to everyone, that wasn't true.  
  
Flashback  
  
Belle gasped in horror at the sight of her best friend lying in a pool of blood at the base of the stairs. Brady was leaning over her, calling her name loudly, but she showed no signs of life. Glancing upstairs, Belle noticed a shaken Phillip, his face ashen and surprised. He began to advance towards Chloe, only to be stopped by Victor telling him to go back to his room until the ambulance was gone and Brady was out of the house.  
  
end flashback  
  
The merry tones of "Jingle Bells" startled Belle from her thoughts, "Hello" she spoke into her cell phone. "Hey Belle its me" she recognized Phillip's voice. "Yeah, I know, what can I do for you Phillip?" she moved away from the door. The mood Brady was in, Phillip was lucky Brady hadn't hurt him real bad.  
  
"I know you're at the hospital and I just wanted to know how Chloe is doing" he asked. Belle sighed "There is no change, Phillip" she reported "Chloe is still unconscious and unresponsive." She heard the despair in his tone, but didn't know what she could do to help him.  
  
"Okay, I don't want you to get into trouble, but please tell me when she wakes up" he pleaded. Belle watched Brady again "I'll try Phillip, but you know that even when she wakes up you wont be able to see to her. The Wesley's and Brady will see to that" she pointed out.  
  
"Brady" Phillip sneered "what can he possibly do?"  
  
"In order to see Chloe, you have to get Brady to leave the room, and he wouldn't even do that to get clean clothes and take a shower" Belle told him. "I had to stay in the room with her, while he took a shower in the bathroom in the room."  
  
"How long has Brady been there?" Phillip asked angrily. "Brady has been here since she was brought in, Dr. Wesley says he wont leave, he even set up a dinner tray to be brought in every night."  
  
"Well, isn't that generous of them" Phillip sneered on the other end. Belle shook her head "do you blame them, Phillip?" she asked, "after all Chloe is here because she had a fight with you."  
  
"You don't need to remind me, Belle" Phillips chided "I feel bad enough as it is." Belle gulped "I'm sorry Phil" she sighed "I didn't mean it that way."  
  
"I know, he answered "just do me aavor please, Belle" he asked. "What?" she answered. "Just tell me when she wakes up."  
  
Belle agreed to call him when she woke up and hung up the phone. With a final glance at Brady and Chloe, she left the hospital for somewhere less depressing.  
  
Back in Chloe's room, Brady continued to stroke Chloe's hair, often countering dried blood that had settled into her hair. He wanted to wash it, but the doctors said not until she awoke.  
  
"Hey drama queen?" he spoke softly "are you ever gonna wake up, or do you thrive on this kind of attention?" There was no eye movement, and she didn't speak, but he could swear she squeezed his hand.  
  
"Chloe" he spoke hopefully "if you can hear me, squeeze my hand again." This time, Brady watched as her fingers curved up slightly around his fingers. Joy surged through him and he wanted to call Dr. Wesley but something else stopped him.  
  
Chloe wanted so much to open her eyes, she wanted to see Brady's face and thank him for staying with her, but she was so weary and so tired, it wore her out just to breathe. As if he sensed her weariness, Brady soothed her with his words, "It's okay Chloe," he whispered "Just relax and build your strength, I am not going anywhere."  
  
Chloe found comfort in that and fell back into a semi-conscious state, her fingers still threaded with Brady's. 


	3. Conversations part 1

Chloe awoke to the sound of birds singings and children laughing. She heard the familiar screech of a swing chain, badly needing to be oiled. The smell of roses, carnations and tulips filtered through the air. "Brady has been busy" she commented, thinking that he'd done all this for her. But when she opened her eyes, she was not in the hospital, wearing a plain gown. She wore jeans and a cotton baby T-shirt, that cropped off at the waist. Her hair fell in waves of little ringlets down her back.  
  
She walked through a door and before her was the most beautiful garden she'd ever seen. Children were running and playing, flowers were in bloom and the roses sent their aroma in the air. The grass was green and the flowers bright "Did I die?" she asked not really feeling sad about it. "No, dear you aren't dead" a white haired woman grinned at her, "you called me, and here I am."  
  
Chloe looked at her for a moment, she looked familiar, but she couldn't place her. Her thoughts ran together and she tried hard to think, when all of a sudden, she remembered "Grandma Marian" she grinned "but you're dea.." Chloe ran off "how can I be talking to you?"  
  
Grandma Marian was her foster mother's, mother. She loved Chloe with all her heart, and never failed to let her know. When she died after Chloe's 5th birthday party, she thought she'd never be able to go on. "This is what heaven is like," her grandma assured her, "but you only go to heaven when its your time, and it isn't your time yet" the older woman patter her cheeks. "Chloe, darling, I'm so sorry your parents weren't better with you, but they loved you. You must move on from that time."  
  
Chloe lowered her eyes, "I try grandma," she spoke softly "but I always wonder why they didn't love me enough." Marian smiled a knowing smile, "I often wondered if you felt that way. Remember at your party?" Chloe did remember her 5th birthday party, as if playing on a stage, there appeared 5 year old Chloe and her beloved grandmother.  
  
"Grandma" the five year old child with dark pigtails in a pink romper asked quietly "why don't my mommy and daddy love me, like you love me?" Marian soothed her hair, "my I looked good then, huh?" she quipped. Chloe chuckled as the scene continued to play. "my beautiful Chloe" the younger Marian spoke softly "your parents are good people and they do love you, but sometimes they aren't so good at showing it." The five year old "harrumped" and crossed her arms, but Marian unwound them "now listen here young lady" she scolded "sometimes we just have to pay attention to the signs. You see that big house, and that nice room and those beautiful clothes?" Chloe nodded and Marian continued "They wouldn't get those if they didn't love you." Chloe absorbed that piece of information "But they never say it" she began to tear "I just want to hear them say it."  
  
The image of the past faded leaving the two of them alone again "did you ever get over that moment?" her grandmother ask. Chloe shook her head "not entirely, sometimes I still feel it today." Marian grabbed her granddaughter's hands "I wanted so bad to help you past that." She smiled gently "but alas God decided he needed me up here."  
  
Chloe nodded "I remember, and I missed you." Marian embraced Chloe in a hug "you were never alone, I kept close watch over you."  
  
The clouds swept away and the image of Chloe laying in a hospital bed cleared "What happened here?" Marian asked. "I was fighting with my boyfriend and fell down the stairs" Chloe explained. "So, what is he doing there know, I didn't think Nancy would let him near you" Marian asked. "That's not him, he's just a…hey! How do you know about Nancy?" Chloe glanced at here warily.  
  
"Calm down, Chloe" she chuckled "I was there when you went to Salem with her. I wanted so bad to help you, but you needed to find a way to adjust all by yourself." Chloe rolled her eyes "got any advice?" she quipped "because she is about to drive me crazy." Marian chuckled "I remember those days with my own mother, give her a break Chloe, she only wants what is best for you." Chloe scoffed "how can she know what is best for me, I've only known her a little over a year."  
  
"And she's only been a mother for that long" Marian reminded her, "She inherited a moody, cranky teenager who'd been shuffled in and out of the foster system most of her life. Raising a teenager is rough already without adding to the stress." Chloe thought for a moment "I guess I could be a little nicer" she agreed. "that's my girl" her grandma chuckled "now what I want to know is who is the hotty down there?"  
  
"Grandma!" Chloe looked shocked.  
  
"What?" Marian shrugged her shoulders "I have eyes, even though I am dead, I can still look." Chloe grinned "That is Brady 'the ego that ate Salem' Black, he's a friend."  
  
Marian nodded her head curiously "looks like more than a friend to me, he's been there since you were admitted."  
  
"He's a really good friend" Chloe acknowledged "but that's all he wants us to be" she finished "What do you want?" her grandmother posed the question to her. "I don't know, when I am with Brady, we have fun. We sing and dance and tease. Sometimes we fight, but they don't really matter in the end. I trust him."  
  
"So, what is the problem then?" Marian prompted. "Phillip" Chloe answered "he says he loves me and that he needs me, but we always fight and I feel like I have to be the person he likes all the time."  
  
"This is the same boyfriend that pushed you down the stairs?" Marian's voice grew grim. Chloe nodded without saying anything. "Let your grandma give you some advice, then I have to go, I am meeting someone for Bingo. I cant tell you what guy to choose, but I can tell you what my mother told me."  
  
"What was that?" Chloe asked  
  
"Don't settle for the guy you can live with, choose the guy you cant live without. That's how I chose my husband" she finished her eyes glowing with love. "Chloe" she took her hands, " I want you to know that we, your parents and I always loved you, and your mother, Nancy she loves you too. Honey let the past go, learn to love and be loved and don't settle for anyone or anything. You have dreams, pursue them and then settle after you've achieved them."  
  
Chloe's eyes glistened with tears "don't go grandma" she pleaded "Stay for just a little while, please?" Marian smiled gently "honey, you don't know how much I want that, but you need to get back to your world and your young man!" she brushed away a single tear. Besides, I feel lucky tonight, I hit the jackpot when I got to see you, now lets see if I can win a whole pot of M&M's ™ to go with it.  
  
"Grandma," Chloe stopped her "do me a favor, please?" she asked. "Anything, darling" her eyes twinkled. "If you see an angel named Isabella Black, tell her I said she has a great son."  
  
As Chloe sat on the bench, the image of the children, and the garden, her grandmother with them disappeared, but one thing for sure was that Chloe would never look at the game of Bingo the same again. 


	4. Conversations Part 2

"Brady" a soft voice called.  
  
Brady awoke to the sound of his name "Chloe" he automatically spoke looking in her direction. She was still sleeping and unresponsive.  
  
"Brady" he heard his name again. Turning around her couldn't believe his eyes "mom" he asked incredulously. Isabella Black smiled at her son's disbelief "Is it so hard to believ you can see and talk to me?" she chuckled. Brady lowered his eyes "well you are dead" he countered. "only in the physical sense" she reminded him "I'm still very much alive in your heart and in your head."  
  
Brady knew that was true, his mother may have died when he was only a baby, but he always felt her presence. "Is this a friend of yours?" Isabella motioned to Chloe. Brady nodded "Her name is Chloe" he answered gazing at her. Isabella watched her son's expression and his hands as they held tightly to the girl's.  
  
"My handsome boy, your father did a good job of raising you" Isabella caressed his blonde locks. Brady shrugged "I guess so, but he didn't do it alone." Isabella grinned at him "Yes, you are right Marlena was there too."  
  
"I missed you" he spoke softly, the sadness he felt creeping into his tone. "And I missed you" she stood beside him. "You had your father and Belle to help you." Brady shook his head "they weren't you, besides I also had Marlena and Sami, too."  
  
"you and Marlena seem to get along fine now" Isabelle commented. "Yeah, I guess, but I wish Sami would just drop off the face of the earth. Isabella chuckled, earning an evil eye from her son. "I did have a sister too, ya know and she was as bad as Sami."  
  
"Why did you go Mom?" Brady asked quietly. Isabella scoffed "I didn't really get a choice sweetheart. The last thing I wanted to do was leave you." Isabella walked over to her son, "Trust me honey, you were my world, my only son and I died because I wanted you to live."  
  
Brady looked up "What?" he asked. "Its true" she continued "I could've had treatment that may have saved my life, but it would've meant not having you, even for the short time I did."  
  
Brady 's blue eye's shone "why did you choose me" he asked. "Let me ask you something, sweetheart" Isabella walked over to Chloe "If you could change places with her, would you?" she asked Brady nodded "In a heartbeat." Isabella smiled "why?" she asked.  
  
"Because she is too good of a person to be put through all this pain. She deserves better" he stated firmly. "Why?" Isabella asked again. "look at her mom" he pointed "She's laboring to breathe, her arm is broken." Isabella took his hand in hers "Why Brady?" she repeated. "Because I love her" Brady spoke for the first time what he'd been feeling for a long time. Isabella nodded "That's why I chose you instead of a cure, Brady. Because I loved you and you deserved to have a good start, even if it meant an ending for me.  
  
Then it dawned on him how much he had been loved, even if it was from afar. "I made sure you were surrounded by people who loved you. People like your dad and Marlena and your grandfather, these people are the ones that will help you in my absence, them and her" she nodded in Chloe's direction. "Yeah, if she ever wakes up" he mumbled. Isabella grinned at him "you are so much like your father, I hope Chloe can teach you a few things" she chuckled.  
  
"thank you" Brady grinned "that's high praise."  
  
"Rotten kid," she mumbled ruffling his hair. "I gotta go Brady, but I am always just a thought away, never more than that. Remember son, I love you and I always will, you just have to trust that."  
  
"I love you mom" he whispered "and mom, thanks for coming when I needed you most."  
  
"Always, my son" she kissed the top of his head. 


	5. A breath of fresh air

Brady walked around the cramped hospital room, he needed a break from the smell of hospital and the really bad food, the smell of death. He punched the call nurse button on Chloe's bed. "Can I help you?" the nurse called into the room. "Can you call Dr. Wesley, please, ask him to come to his daughter's room?" Brady asked. "I'll do that." the nurse signed off.  
  
Craig came rushing into the room "Brady" he asked breathless "is everything all right?" Brady nodded "I think she is waking up, she moved her fingers." Craig walked over to the bed, and began to test Chloe's vitals and check her irises with a small light. "Chloe" he called taking her hand into his "can you hear me?" he asked. "If you can squeeze my hand." Just as she had done with Brady, she moved her fingers a little bit. "good girl" Craig praised "just relax now, honey I'm going to call Nancy."  
  
Craig called Nancy, who promised to come right over from his office. "What does that mean?" Brady asked anxiously. "She is probably going to come out of her coma, but Brady it may not happen overnight" craig cautioned. "But she'll be okay, right?" Craig chuckled "calm down, Nancy" he looked at Brady pointedly. Brady rolled his eyes "sorry, I just want her to be okay."  
  
"I know Brady" Craig put an arm around his shoulders "and I think she will be, but give it time,okay?" Brady nodded in agreement, "would it be okay if I went for a ride or something?"  
  
"Getting tired of the hospital smell, huh?" Craig asked knowingly. "Oh yeah" Brady agreed " i just need to get some fresh air."  
  
"Go for it" Craig encouraged "Nancy will be more than happy to stay with Chloe." Brady grabbed his jacket and car keys "Call me, if she wakes up" he pleaded. "I will, go get a break and get some fresh air." Nancy came in as Brady went out, "Where's he going?" she asked. "Brady decided he needed some fresh air" Craig answered.  
  
Nancy's attention was soon diverted by her daughter "Oh Craig" she clutched his hand "She looks so helpless in that bed, is she awake yet?" Craig held his wife closer "Honey, she is far from helpless I assure you" craig chuckled "and no she is not awake yet, but she can hear because she responds to voices."  
  
"Chloe, honey, it's me can you hear me?" Nancy took her daughter's hand. Chloe didnt respond, but Nancy held her hand and continued to talk softly to her daughter. "Honey, please just a sign, any sign,just so I know you're in there." Chloe bent her fingers slightly "Oh Craig she did it" Nancy shrieked excitedly. "How long is Brady going to be gone?" Nancy asked.  
  
Craig chuckled "I dont know, but I am sure the two of you can get along if you have to, after all you probably will see a lot of him after she is released." Nancy frowned "I know that, but I dont like the idea of it." Craig's pager went off "I gotta go honey, have a good visit with Chloe."  
  
"Oh Chloe, darling" Nancy gushed "I am so happy to finally have a part of you back, but it would be even better if all of you would come back." Nancy stroked Chloe's dark tresses, "such beautiful hair, I wonder what it was like controlling that as a kid."  
  
"I suppose I'll have to get used to seeing Brady Black around the house,huh?" Nancy commented. Nancy could understand why Brady needed to get away, he'd been sitting in this chair for the past 5 days "It's like talking to yourself and hoping yourself doesn't answer back" she spoke out loud.  
  
From the bed, Chloe began to move her hand and make small noises "Chloe" Nancy stood up"honey, are you okay?" Nancy pressed the button on the bed "Get Dr. Wesley in here STAT" she spoke into the microphone.  
  
Once again, Craig came rushing into the room "Chloe" he called out taking her hand "Are you awake?" Taking her hand, Craig spoke softly "Chloe, open your eyes." Nancy stood at the foot of the bed "Craig?" she questioned. Slowly, as if in a time trance, Chloe began to open her eyes. She looked around the room, "Brady?" she called out searching for him.  
  
Craig looked at Nancy, who wore a sad expression at her daughter wanting to see someone else when she first awoke. "Chloe" Nancy walked around to the other side of the bed "oh honey, I am so happy to see you." Chloe looked around confused, trying to sit up. "Whoa" Craig put a hand on her shoulders "first things first, let me make sure you're okay."  
  
Chloe patiently waited while Craing poked and prodded at her, before helping her to a sitting position. "How long have I been here?" she asked "Where's Brady?" "You've been here for almost 6 days" Nancy answered. "And Brady went for a drive" Craig chipped in, "He wants me to call if you wake up."  
  
Chloe reached for the phone "please, can I call him?" she asked. Craig smiled "Sure, but don't wear yourself out, okay?" he cautioned.  
  
Brady was happy to be out of the hospital, and took some time to stop in at Basic Black to check the stack of papers on his desk. "Hi son," John Black greeted. "Hey dad" Brady replied "I needed to get out of the hospital for a while." John nodded, "I know that feeling" he agreed "how's Chloe?"  
  
"She was still the same when I left" he shrugged "Craig will call me if anything changes."  
  
John hugged his grown son, "She'll be okay" he assured Brady "she's a tough one, that girl, reminds me a lot of your mom." Brady looked down "Speaking of mom" Brady began "Do you ever, ya know see her, mom I mean?"  
  
"What do you mean, see her?" John asked. "You know like in a dream, only not really." Brady spoke softly. "I did once, right after she died" John admitted "I almost didnt believe it, but she told me it wasn't strange because she would always live in my heart and mind." Brady looked at him "That's wha she told me" he looked shocked. "Really, when did you see her?"  
  
"Today, in Chloe's room. she made me understand that she really had a choice in dying, because in dying she gave me a chance to live." John sat in the chair opposite his son "Is it true dad, did she have a choice?" John nodded "Yes, she did and she chose to spend the rest of her time with you, then live without you."  
  
Brady was quiet for a moment "Dad, did you hate me for that?" he asked. "Never Brady" he looked at his son "not for one second, even when you were most obnoxious." Brady began to stare off into space again, but this time he was interrupted by his cell phone. "Hello" he answered quickly, it could be Craig.  
  
"Brady" Chloe spoke into the phone. "Chloe?" he spoke softly, eyebrows raised. 


	6. Tender beginings

"Yes, Brady its me" Chloe grinned "where are you?"  
  
Brady smiled "at the office, but not for long" he replied "I'm on my way back to you." Chloe ignored the pit-a-pat her heart did "hurry up Brady, there's something I've got to tell you/"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am" Brady saluted "I'm on my way!" Chloe chuckled on the other end, "It is so good to hear your voice" Brady lowered his voice "I missed you."  
  
A knock at the door caused Brady to turn around, Kate walked in followed by Phillip "John" she called "Oh sorry, I didn't know you were busy, I'll come back."  
  
John looked at his son with raised eyebrows "I think Brady is leaving real soon, what did you need?" Kate watched John's oldest child talking on his cell phone. In her opinion, Brady was the most underrated, overpaid executive at Basic Black. He was barely in his office and when he was, he was always shooting hoops with the tiny net hooked onto his door.  
  
"Oh, I was just going to lunch with Phillip, I thought I'd let you know" Kate returned her attention to her boss. "I'm going to stop at the burger barn on the way back, want me to bring you something?" Brady asked Chloe. Chloe glanced at the tray beside her bed distastefully "Oh yeah" she shuddered at the food "I want the biggest, juciest cheeseburger with onion rings and a huge coke."  
  
Brady grinned into the phone "What no Diet Coke?" he teased. Chloe chuckled on the other end "Oh no, I want something not hospitally tasting. Brady laughed attracting the attention of the others in the room "okay, one completely, greasy burger and onion rings coming up. In the meantime, I want you to rest up, because we are going to have some fun."  
  
"I've rested enough, thanks" Chloe commented dryly "But I want to wash my hair, will you help me?" Brady was more than willing to do that "I've wanted to wash the blood out of your hair since they brought you in" he remarked "of course I'll help wash your hair."  
  
Phillip came over "Is that Chloe?" he asked. Brady didn't answer, but merely walked the other way. Not to be denied, Phillip doggedly followed him, grabbing Brady's arm. Without a second thought, Brady turned and swung his fist, knocking Phillip to the floor.  
  
Kate and John rushed over to stop them "Brady" Kate spoke angrily "that was uncalled for." "Chloe, I've got to take care of something, but I'll be there soon" he hung up the cell phone. "Actually" Brady turned to face Kate "it is called for." He turned to Phillip "Yes, that is Chloe and she finally woke up, NO thanks to you, I might add" he said. "after pushing her down the stairs and giving her a bruised face and a broken arm, you don't stand a chance of getting within 50 feet of her."  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt her," Phillip got in Brady's face again. John stepped in front of him "Okay, time out!" he demanded "Brady, Chloe is waiting for you. Go to her and tell her I said welcome back." Brady gave a smug look at Phillip as he passed. "And Phillip, I can tell you that Nancy and Craig do have peace bond against you. If you go to see her, you will be arrested, so please just give her some time, okay."  
  
"Kate, take your son to lunch and have a good lunch, now can I please have my office back?" Kate and Phillip left, mumbling something about spoiled rich boys. John sat in his chair, shaking his head "Teenagers" he declared with a shudder.  
  
30 minutes later, Brady walked into Chloe's hospital room. She was sitting up in bed reading a book "Brady!" she shrieked dropping the book. Brady put the bags on the table by her bed and pulled her into his arms "Oh God, Chloe, I was so worried about you" he breathed against her neck. Chloe wrapped her free arm around his waist "why?" she asked. "Because you didn't respond to anything or anyone. We weren't even sure you would ever wake up."  
  
Brady cupped her chin "Are you okay?" he asked softly. Chloe nodded "Yes, a little sore, but I'll be okay after a while. Hey! Where's my food?" she asked greedily. "Yeah, yeah, yeah" Brady stepped away to get the food." He returned pulling the tray behind him "move over bacon" he scooted her over, sitting on the bed beside her.  
  
"Craig said you never left until today" Chloe looked over at him. "Yeah, that's true" he agreed. "Why?" Chloe asked. Several reasons" he shrugged "one I wanted to be here and two, I didn't want Phillip to be here." Chloe lowered her eyes "I should've listened to you about him" she spoke softly.  
  
Brady puffed his chest out "finally, she admits I do know it all" he bragged. Chloe bopped him with her free hand "Don't go there, Mr. Ego that ate Salem." Brady chuckled "Okay, so I am not always right, but mostly I am." Chloe rolled her eyes "right" she nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Brady tossed the trash into the basket by the door, "Now, about that hair" he traced her soft tresses. "Chloe yawned "I really want to Brady, but I am more tired than I thought, can we do it later?" Brady nodded, "sure no problem."  
  
Chloe laid her head against Brady's shoulder "Thank you Brady" she murmured softly. He smiled, placing an arm around her waist, "Your welcome Drama Queen" he replied. Chloe's breathing patterns slowed and her eyelids began to flutter. Within moments, she was sound asleep. Brady eased the two of them down on the bed, and pulled her closer to him.  
  
Craig came by almost an hour later, opening the door softly. He grinned at the sight before him. Chloe lay on her bed, wrapped tightly in Brady's arms. Nancy joined him at the door "Craig" she look worried "should he be in there with her?" Craig closed the door and grinned at his wife "he's is just what she needs right now Nancy" he declared "and do you know what I need right now?" Nancy blushed "Craig" she protested "not here." Craig merely grinned "Then show me where."  
  
With a seductive grin, Nancy led him away, leaving Chloe in the capable care of Brady Black.  
  
A/N This is not the end, there are still more chapters to come 


	7. the calm before the storm

2 Finally, another installment. Sorry my internet messed up and then my Office 2000 stopped working, so I am using my ancient laptop to write this story. Enjoy  
  
  
Chloe jerked in her sleep, jarring Brady awake. She was still sleeping, but she definitely was disturbed by something. "No" she mumbled, jerking again "help me" she cried weakly. Brady shook her gently "Chloe" he called to her "wake up." Chloe didnt wake up, but she did stop thrashing as Brady held her closer. "Brady" she called out,sitting up breathless, now fully awake. "I'm right here" he spoke softly holding her hands in his "wanna talk about it?" he asked.   
  
Chloe shook her head, snuggling closer to him. Brady held her against him until her breathing slowed "Hey, ya know it helps to talk about your nightmares" he prodded again, trying to get her to open up to him. "I know" she lifted her head off his shoulders, "It really wasnt anything, I just relived the fall, that was scarry" she shuddered. "you remembered falling?" Brady asked concerned.   
  
Chloe nodded, "Yeah, but I dont remember landing at the end." Brady remembered that moment. Chloe laying in a pool of blood at the foot of the stairs was not a sight he was likely to forget. "Trust me," he shuddered "you dont want to remember that moment." Chloe looked at him "you were there?" she asked. Brady nodded, "Yeah, Marleana made me go to Sami's party" he grimaced. "I was just on my way out when I heard you and Phillip arguing, the next thing I knew you were on the floor in front of me."   
  
"Where was Phillip?" Chloe asked. Brady spoke quietly "My wise old grandfather told him to stay away from me" Brady grinned "guess Victor picked up on the fact that I was not happy." Chloe grinned "What would you have done" she asked. "I'd beat him to a bloody pulp" Brady admitted "especially after he pushed you down the stairs."  
  
"my hero" she leaned her head on his shoulder "so, what stopped you?" Brady ran his fingers through her hair "you" he answered. "Me?" she looked confused "I wasn't even conscious." Brady nodded "I know, I was determined to stay with you, even Nancy couldn't stop me." Brady grinned "They ended up sending both of us in the ambulance, because both of us were determined to ride with you."  
  
Chloe grinned "I'm sorry I missed that." Brady chuckled "actually, it didn' t cross our minds to argue" he pointed out "we were more concerned with you." Chloe thought about how much time he'd been with her "has Phillip even come by to see me, if I'm okay?" Brady shook his head "Not even a call" he confirmed. "Oh" Chloe's face fell "Does it even matter in the whole scheme of things?"Brady asked, trying not to be as petty as his uncle. "No, I guess not" Chloe agreed sadly. Brady frowned "Is this like Belle, ya know the first love and all?" he asked.   
  
Chloe grinned at him "jealous Brady?" she asked her eyes glowing. "No, well, yes" he answered "I mean how can you still love him?" Chloe lowered her gaze"I dont really love him" she denied "it's just tough to forget him." Brady didnt really understand that theory, but he's seen the same thing in Belle after her boyfriend cheated on her. "You girls are confusing" he mused "playing with her hair."   
  
"are you going to stick around and figure me out?" she asked him. Brady grinned "bet your life on it" he answered "think you can handle me?" Chloe laughed "I can handle you as good as you can handle me" she assured him coyly. "Think so?" he returned smoothly. Chloe nodded "I know so Brady Black.'  
  
They continued their playful banter, both of them oblivious to person in the hall watching them from the doorway. Phillip watched them play and banter, sitting side by side in Chloe's bed. His jealousy threatened to get the best of him, but he remembered that Chloe wouldn't give him the time of day if he exploded on her. "Okay, just act cool" he told himself "Brady is just a friend, not a romantic threat to you."   
  
"Brady isn't but I might be" he heard someone behind him. Phillip turned to see Nancy standing there "Oh, hi Mrs. Wesley" he spoke nervously "I was just coming to see how Chloe was." Nancy put her hands on her hips "how Chloe is, is none of your business" she spoke coldly "after all, if not for you, she wouldnt be here at all."  
  
"Can I at least see her?" Phillip asked "I mean after all Brady is in there all cozy and such with her." Nancy cringed "Brady has been here since she was brought in" Nancy pointed out "besides if I tried to kick Brady out Chloe would have a fit." Phillip took a deep breath "so he gets a chance and I dont?" he asked. Nancy sighed "stay here, but if she tells me she doesnt want to see you, you stay away from her, understand?" she asked.  
  
Phillip nodded "Yes, I understand." Nancy knocked on the door to Chloe's room "Honey" she called "can I come in?" Chloe waved her in"hi Nancy" she greeted. "Hello honey, how are you today?" Chloe grinned "I'm okay," she swatted Brady "no thanks to Brady." Nancy gave Brady a cold look, "why? what did he do?" she asked. "Calm down Nancy" Chloe said "I was only joking."  
  
"Sorry" she apologized "its just that well, Phillip is in the hall, he wants to see you." Brady and Nancy shared a stony glance, then turned to look at Chloe"Well?" he asked her. Chloe didnt like the look in Nancy's eyes, she looked to Brady for a clue. "go ahead" he siad doubtfully, "we'll wait outside."   
  
"Thank you" she kissed him on the cheek. "If he hurts you, I'll kill him" he whispered in her ear. " I'll be okay" she assured him "I just need to tell him something." Brady hopped off the bed and walked with Nancy out the door "Dont lay a hand on her" he warned. Phillip didnt say anything as he passed them and entered Chloe's room.   
lde€ ý w h§A`7eÜ@`MeÜH Ç 0Ÿ óT`› R˜L˜x˜R˜0g‚"pöŒhê"§|` 


	8. getting to know each other

1Brady and Nancy paced outside Chloe's hospital room "why did you agree to let her come make the decision to see Phillip or not?" she asked accusingly. Brady bit his tongue, counted to 10 and began to speak. "Nancy, I know that you want to be her mother, but she isn't used to having a mother" Brady pointed out. "She is used to making her own decisions. and this is one she should be able to make."  
  
Nancy glared at him" What do you know about being a parent Brady Black?" she huffed. "you dont have any kids." Brady grimaced "No, I don't but Ido have a teenage sister" he reminded Nancy "and I've seen first hand what teenage girls want from their mothers, even ones that have raised them from babyhood." Nancy thought about that for a moment, "well, I guess that is true" she conceded, "But that doesnt mean that is what Chloe wants."  
  
Brady sighed and walked away from Nancy. "That is exactly what Chloe wants" Brady said aggravated "She wants a mommy, but she also wants to keep making her own decisions."  
  
Nancy glared at him "Ok, Mr. expert" she began "what are your feelings with her being in there with Phillip?" Nancy was rewarded when Brady couldn't answer and couldn't take his eyes off the door to the room "not nice Nancy" he scowled. "Well, tell me" she repeated "what are you thinking?"  
  
"That she better damn well tell him to ger a life and out of hers, then get him out of there." Nancy chuckled "What?" Brady asked indignant "I want to know that she is through with him, what's wrong with that?" he asked defensively. "And if she isn't?" Nancy asked "will you forget about her?"  
  
"Never," Brady answered "I'll just have to work harder to convince her." Nancy turned to hide the smile she had in answer to him. Brady she could deal with, Phillip was definitely not the guy she could tolerate. Brady and Chloe paced in silence some more, neither saying much. Craig came around the corner and noticed the two of them. "What is going on with you two?" he asked "both of you are going to wear a hole in the carpet."  
  
"Phillip is in there with Chloe" Brady finally answered "yeah and we agreed to give her time." Nancy spoke up. Craig raised his eyebrows"really?" he glanced at Brady. "And how do you feel?" he asked. "She has to do this Craig," Brady defended "for herself and for anybody else she may date."  
  
Craig grinned "like you?" Brady grinned "That would be good" he agreed. 


	9. Breaking the Habit

Phillip approached the bed, he got the feeling that Chloe wanted to say something, and he wouldn't like it. "Hey Chloe," he began slowly "are you okay?" Chloe shook her head "Do I look okay Phillip?" she asked nodding toward her broken arm. "look at my face and my arm." Phillip swallowed hard "Look, I am sorry, I didnt try to hurt you" he said "but you pulled away from me."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed angrily "dont pin this on me Phillip. I told you to let go of me and you refused." Phillip dropped his eyes "I didnt mean to hurt you." Chloe didnt say anything, she just shook her head. She was starting to see what Brady saw when he saw Phillip.  
  
"Phillip," she began "the reason I agreed to let you come in is because I have to tell you something." Her tone told Phillip he definitely wasnt going to like this. "Look Chloe I can explain" he began, but Chloe cut him off "Phillip, you have explanations and excuses for everything. I get tired o of listening to them and I really get tired of having to deal with them."  
  
"Wait a minute," Phillip stopped her angrily "did Brady put you up to this? he's after you ya know?" Chloe shook her head "No, Phillip, Brady didnt put me up to this. We talked about it, him and I, but what he does is what I wish everyone else would do."  
  
"And what is that?" Phillip asked "tell you what to think and who to see."  
  
"No actually, that is you" she looked at him pointedly "Brady is just the opposite, he talks with me about things and lets me make my own decisions. He trusts me. which is more than I can say for you." Phillip put his hand on his hips, "So, you're breaking up with me.?" he clarified. Chloe took a deep breath, she didnt realize it, but yes that was what she was doing "Yes, I guess I am Phillip" she agreed "I dont want to be your prisoner anymore."  
  
"So, what you're going to be Brady's girl now, just like that?" Chloe shrugged "When and if Brady and I get together it really wont be any business of yours Phillip," she told him "but I'd rather be with Brady, rather than you because I can at least be me with him."  
  
Phillip didnt say anything, he just stalked to the door and walked out "I hope you're happy" he murmured angrily to Brady, who ran to the door as soon as it opened. Brady grinned "have a nice life phillip" he whispered softly. Brady looked longingly at the door to Chloe's room, "go ahead" Nancy sighed "but you'd better be good." Brady rolled his eyes "yes mother" he chuckled.  
  
"Brady watched Chloe from the door "are you okay?" he asked. Chloe looked up, her eyes red and swollen"yeah" she spoke unconvincingly "i'll be fine." Brady walked over to the bed and sat down on it holding her close. "I'm sorry" she apologized "I know you dont want to deal with this" Brady chuckled, his laughter rumbling in her ear "I take it he didnt take the news too well?"  
  
"Ya think?" she half-chuckled, "I didnt mean to hurt him Brady." she rested her head on his shouder. "he'll survive" Brady spoke softly playing with her hair. "hey you know what?" he asked trying to lighten the mood "we still need to wash your hair" he spoke softly, pullling her hair out of her face.  
  
"Yes, we do" she agreed, "Will you help me?" Brady jumped off the side of the bed "at your service ma'am" he extended his hand to her. Chloe smiled "thanks Brady" she took his hand in hers. "For what?" he asked. "For being with me and listening to me whine about Phillip and all that." Brady smiled gently "always Chloe, always and forever" he whispered helping her off the bed "now let's gt that hair of yours washed. 


	10. A breath of air

Brady walked with Chloe to the bathroom in her room. When they got there he motioned for her to sit in the chair in front of the sink. Chloe looked around amazed "did you do this?" she asked him amazed . Brady nodded "yeah, I figured you wouldn't be able to do much washing, so you lay your head back and relax." Chloe couldn't believe he went to the trouble of setting the bathroom up like a salon, backing a chair to the sink, so he could wash her hair.  
  
"Lean back" he directed, cradling her neck with his hand. Chloe did as he asked, closing her eyes as the warm water cascaded through her thick hair. Brady's fingers threaded through her tresses as if they were spun silk, "Okay. I got all the dried blood off, now I am going to wash your hair." Chloe nodded "Can I help?" she asked. "Yeah" Brady chuckled "just lay there and be quiet." Chloe grinned "me, quiet? You have the wrong girl Brady Black."  
  
Brady laughed quietly "no, I definitely have the right girl, just got to train her." Chloe batted him with her free hand "chauvinist" she shot back at him. Brady grabbed the shampoo that Nancy had brought, it smelled liked strawberries and Cream. Empyting a generous amount into his hand, Brady rubbed his hands together and began to lather her hair. Chloe let herself enjoy the feeling of Brady's fingers in her hair, making her senses numb.  
  
Chloe chuckled "If you're dad fires you, you have a great career as a cosmotologist." Brady sprayed her with the hose "Wench" he chuckled throwing a towel on her face. Chloe began to feel less numb and more aware of Brady's hands on her scalp. His touch was gentle and strong at the same time. Brady turned the water off "Okay Diva," he sat her up, wrapping a towel around her hair "now for the fun part."  
  
Chloe grimaced, combing her hair would be anything, but fun. It hadn't been combed since she fell and that was well over a week ago. "Maybe I should do that, after all, it is bound to be pretty messy" she offered. "Un-uh" Brady held the brush out of her reach "I want to." Chloe rolled her eyes "Brady, do you know how many tangles I am going to have?" she asked. "you can't just yank t hem out."  
  
Brady gave her an injured look "I do know that" he countered "after all, I do have a little sister." Chloe looked at him "who has shorter hair than me" she reminded him. "Sit" Brady commanded "plopping her down in a chair by the bed."  
  
Brady slowly ran the brush through her curls, starting at the bottom of her tresses. "Belle says that to untangle hair, you need to comb it from the bottom." Chloe thought about that for a moment "I don't know, I have spray at home for that." Brady grinned "always take the easy way out, huh Diva" he chuckled. "If you had hair like mine, you would too."  
  
Brady ran his hands through her hair "Your hair is beautiful" he murmured softly. Chloe heard the tone in his voice change to something deep and undefined. "No, it's not" she argued "It is a mess, and hard to comb and tangles.." she would've continued but Brady cut her off. "It is soft as spun silk, and shines like the sun itself is rooted in your hair" Brady spoke softly, intimately "and it smells like strawberries and cream, which is almost as good as mocha chip ice cream."  
  
Chloe sucked in her breath at this tone as he began to run the comb through her hair again. "Ouch" Chloe grimaced as he found a snarled piece of hair. "Sorry" he murmured slowly combing the tangle out "see, I can handle this" he pointed out. Chloe grinned "so you can" she nodded "but that was only one tangle."  
  
Brady finished combing her hair, not finding any more tangles. "Put it up for me, please Brady?" she asked. Brady shook his head "No, I like it down" he refused "and I'm in charge here, not you." Chloe grinned "bossy aren't we?" she cooed. Brady chuckled "I like this in you Diva, "you're not arguing with me."  
  
"Don't get used to it" she warned "it wont last." Brady chuckled "Okay, I won't but can I enjoy it while I have it?" Chloe nodded "yeah, just don't say I didn't warn you." Brady grinned at her "now back to bed with you, get some rest." Chloe's face fell "what's wrong?" Brady asked concerned. "I've rested for days" Chloe complained "I don't want to go back to that bed again for a long time."  
  
Brady watched her quietly, she did look strong enough, maybe he could get Craig to release her for a few hours. "Hang on, I'll be right back" he jumped to his feet. Chloe started to go after him "Brady" she called to his fleeing backside "where are you going?"  
  
Brady didn't hear her, or if he did he didn't answer. Chloe sat back down "what is he doing?" she thought to herself.  
  
Brady found Dr. Wesley in his office, "Dr. Wesley?" he called from the open doorway. "Brady" Craig looked up "come in." Brady walked in the office "what can I do for you? Is something wrong with Chloe?" Brady nodded "She is bored out of her mind, does she have to stay here or can she go away for awhile." Craig rubbed his chin and thought for a moment "yeah, I guess that would be okay, but let me run it by Nancy." Brady grimaced "Nancy would definitely not like that" he pointed out. Craig nodded "You have a point, maybe you should take her now, before Nancy gets here."  
  
Brady grinned "Thanks Dr. Wesley" he ran out of the office. Chloe sat in her room "Are you ready to go?" he asked her. "Go where?" she asked confused. "out of here, Doctor's orders" he held up his car keys. Chloe grinned and jumped up "thank you Brady" she wrapped her arms around him. Brady held her for a minute "you're welcome, but we have to go before your mother gets here." Chloe looked down at her feet "but my shoes" she began. Brady thought about it for a minute "okay, never mind the shoes" he said swinging her into his arms "I'll carry you."  
  
Chloe chuckled, wrapping her arms around his shoulder, "in that case, let's go" she ordered. Brady swung her around and left the room, carrying her. Just as they rounded the corner, Nancy came into view heading to Chloe's room. 


	11. Busted!

Brady and Chloe managed to avert running into Nancy by a millisecond "That was close" Brady commented with a sigh of relief. Chloe laughed at him, "She isn't that bad, Brady, besides she has to get used to having you around sooner or later." Brady liked the sound of that, "is that a promise Ms. Lane?" he asked, trying to hide his curiosity.  
  
"So, where are we going?" he asked setting her in the seat of his jeep. Chloe shrugged "can we just drive? I mean it is highly unlikely that I can go anywhere" she said pointedly wiggling her bare toes. "Don't worry Lane, I can piggy back you anywhere you want to go." Chloe blushed "Brady, I will hurt you if you have to carry me."  
  
"I'll take my chances" he assured her closing her door. Chloe grinned, she knew Brady was special, but maybe she had underestimated him and his feelings for her. "Alright Diva" he started the car "where to?" Chloe thought for a minute "somewhere where they have real food, but first can we go to my house and get some shoes?" Brady shook his head "no, and don't tell me I cant carry you anymore, that's an argument you'll lose."  
  
Chloe grinned "okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." Brady shook his head "that's the Chloe I know, hardheaded to the bitter end." Chloe laughed "At least I'm consistent" she said. Brady turned the radio on and pulled out of the hospital parking lot.  
  
Nancy came running into Craig's office "Craig. Where's Chloe, what happened to her?" she asked breathless and panicked. Craig walked over to his wife "Nancy, slow down and take a deep breath" he spoke softly. "Chloe is fine, she is out with Brady." Nancy glared at Craig, "Out, as an out of the hospital?" she spoke angrily. Craig nodded "Yes, out of the hospital and he asked me, so if you feel like getting mad, get mad at me."  
  
Nancy stared at Craig as if he'd grown a third eye "You let him take her out of this hospital, after he accident." Craig led his wife to the sofa in his office "Nancy, Chloe is well out of danger and Brady is capable of taking care of her." Nancy looked uncertain, "so, how about my wife joining me for a nice dinner, NOT cafeteria food." Nancy looked at him, "you don't deserve that after scarring me, but since I love you, I guess I have to forgive you."  
  
Brady pulled his jeep to a stop in front of Dot Com, "okay Lane, dinner calls" he said opening his door and climbing out. He rounded her side of the car and opened her door. He carefully lifted her out of the seat, as if she weighed nothing at all. "Open the door, Lane" he commanded "I got my hands full at the moment." She chuckled "this is only the beginning Brady" as she opened the door to Dot Com.  
  
Brady carried Chloe into Dot Com and sat her down at in a seat near the door. Neither of them noticed Belle, who immediately came over to their table "Chloe" she shrieked "you're out of the hospital." Chloe shook her head "only for a few hours, then Brady has to take me back."  
  
"oh well that is some time away, right?" she smiled. "Why was Brady carrying you?" Belle asked curiously. Chloe stuck her foot up "no shoes, we had to dodge Nancy on the way out, so Brady just picked me up and carried me out. "Hey tink," Brady came up beside her "you're in my spot" he looked pointedly at the seat she was sitting in. "No way Brady" she refused "you've had her all to yourself for over a week now, it's time to share." Brady threatened his little sister with and evil grin "What are you gonna do about it?" she challenged. Brady grinned, grabbing a chair to sit across from Chloe. "What are you doing her Tink?" Brady asked. "Phillip called and wanted to meet me here." Chloe and Brady exchanged looks "what does he want?" Chloe asked. Belle watched the two of them exchange glances "why? Do I need to know something when he gets hers?"  
  
Chloe dropped her glance, "I broke up with him today. He came to the hospital and started ranting about Brady and the fall and I just snapped at him." Belle stared at her "what did he say?" she asked. "He told me the fall was my fault because I wouldn't stay and talk to him" Chloe answered "he also was mad because Brady was there with me."  
  
"If he causes her any problems, I'll flatten him Tink" Brady warned. Belle knew by the look in Brady's eyes, Belle knew he was serious. "I'll keep him away from you" she promised. Brady and Chloe's food arrived "hungry Tink?" Brady offered her a bite of his onion burger. "ewww" she shuddered "I don't think so."  
  
Chloe grinned "what Belle, don't you like onions?" Belle shuddered again "No!" she declared "I hope you don't plan on kissing anyone tonight" she remarked. Brady's thoughts immediately left his food and focused on Chloe. "What?" she asked, growing aware of his stare. Brady shook his head "nothing, just wondering if you like onions?"  
  
"maybe" she answered vaguely. Belle watched the two of them, the looks that went between them made it obvious to everybody around them, except themselves, or maybe they did notice it. Now with Phillip out of the way, they could act on their feelings. Phillip walked in the door and by the look on his face, he had seen Brady and Chloe together. Belle got out of her seat and walked over to him "Hi, Phillip" she spoke nervously "hey let's get a table at over there" she motioned across the room from Brady and Chloe. Phillip knew what she was doing "I'm not going to cause trouble" he said. Belle nodded "I know that you wont on purpose, but lets not tempt fate, okay?"  
  
Phillip nodded allowing her to lead him to the back of the restaurant. "We better get back Brady" she looked at her watch "Nancy's gonna be mad if we stay any later." Brady knew she was right, "okay," he agreed "you chariot awaits" he held his arms out to her. Chloe held onto his shoulders as he carried her out of the restaurant. Chloe waved to Belle on her way out.  
  
Brady arrived at the hospital 20 minutes later "Okay, Diva lets go" her scooped her up. Chloe lay her head on his shoulders "Thanks Brady that was fun" she murmured sleepily. Brady grinned "yeah it was" he agreed "we'll have to do it again soon." By the time Brady got to he room, she was fast asleep. Brady laid her in the bed and covered her up "goodnight drama queen" he whispered, rubbing her palms.  
  
"It's about time you brought her back." Nancy entered the room. "shh, Nancy" she's sleeping" he spoke softly. Nancy followed Brady into the hall "don't shh me" Nancy protested. Brady heaved a sigh "Nancy, we went out to Dot Com, had a little dinner and I brought her back" he explained "she is tired, but fine I promise you."  
  
Nancy looked at him unassured, "go check on her" he motioned. Nancy shook her head "that's okay" she declined "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap, I just wanted to make sure she was okay."  
  
Brady looked at Nancy steadily "I promise you Nancy, I will get hurt before anything or anyone hurts Chloe."  
  
Nancy looked at him in disbelief, "We need to talk Brady Black" she took him by the arm "before you and my daughter get too serious. Brady had a look of doom in his face "lead the way Nancy" he agreed letting him lead her away from the room. 


	12. The talk...NO, not that one (get your mi...

Brady meekly allowed Nancy to tow him to an unknown location. "Nancy, I can walk without your help" he protested. Nancy eased her grip on his arm "In here" she motioned toward Craig's office. Brady sat down on the loveseat in the office, as Nancy closed and locked the door from the inside. "Nancy" he spoke softly "is it necessary to lock the door? It's not like I am going to run out or anything."  
  
Nancy said nothing as she sat in the chair behind Craig's desk. Brady began to feel a little nervous, he felt like he was in third grade, sitting in the principal's office. "Brady" Nancy stared at him "I want to know what you want from my daughter?" she asked. Brady almost grinned, but decided not to, seeing as Nancy was being so serious "what do you mean, Nancy?" he asked.  
  
Nancy glared at him, "don't get off the subject, Brady Black" she warned "I want to know what you have in mind for my daughter's future." Brady gulped "Nancy" he sighed "do you really think I want to hurt her?" he asked. Nancy shook her head, "no and I don't think you would" she nodded "not intentionally anyway."  
  
Brady sighed, "I cant promise that I'll never hurt Chloe, but I'll do whatever I can to prevent that" he promised "but you have to know that I am not going to go away anytime soon. I intend to spend every minute I can with Chloe as soon as she is out of the hospital." Nancy nodded, she had that much figured out "Brady, do you love my daughter?" she asked.  
  
Brady nodded, "yes, Nancy I do" he said softly "It sort of snuck up on me, but when she was hurt and not waking up, I realized that I do love her." Nancy thought about it for a minute, "I think she loves you" Nancy warned "and if you hurt her, even unintentionally, I'll have your head on a platter."  
  
Brady chuckled "since I am fond of my head, I'll be sure to not hurt her, okay?" he looked to her for a response. "Okay, Brady, but you better know that I am serious" Nancy spoke sternly. "I realize that Nancy, and I would never hurt her any more than I would hurt myself, now can I please go check on her?" he pleaded.  
  
Nancy stood up, "Ok, I'll go with you" she agreed. Together they walked out of Craig's office, almost arm and arm, but not quite, after all Brady reasoned he did have somewhat of a reputation. Craig watched Nancy and Brady emerge from his office, neither of them looked like they were bleeding, so he guessed they did okay.  
  
***Meanwhile in Chloe's Room***  
  
Chloe opened her eyes, "Brady" she called out sleepily. There was no response "Brady" she called again. Brady pushed the door open "I'm right here" he responded worriedly, she looked pale and sweaty. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked gently. Chloe nodded "Yeah, I just had a nightmare" she reached for his hand. Brady took her hand in his, "wanna talk about it?" he asked.  
  
Chloe shook her head "Just hold me Brady" she turned her eyes on him "Please?" Brady helped her scoot over "Come on Diva" he pulled her close to him "just rest on me, nobody is going to hurt you as long as I am here." From the door, Nancy watched them, she was certain that Brady wasn't lying when he said he would take care of her and not hurting her. "Satisfied, mama bear?" Craig spoke from behind her. Nancy jumped "Craig" she swatted him "you scared me."  
  
Craig grinned and wrapped his arms around his wife "are you satisfied?" he repeated. Nancy nodded as she watched the Brady and her daughter "He does love her, doesn't he?" she spoke quietly. Craig nodded "Yes, I believe he does" Craig agreed. They continued to watch for a few more moments as both Brady and Chloe drifted off to sleep, safe and secure in each other's arms.  
  
"They'll probably sleep all night" Craig whispered, they had a busy day.  
  
"I say Mrs. Wesley" Craig grinned wickedly "that we take a clue from our daughter and go home, to get some rest." Nancy returned his grin "Just rest Mr. Wesley?" she purred seductively. Craig chuckled "well, maybe a little later" he agreed, kissing her gently. 


	13. It's about time

Chloe awoke with a start, "Brady" she called out excitedly. Brady opened his eyes and pulled her closer "I'm right here" he spoke gently, caressing her auburn tresses. "Ya know that nightmare will go away if you tell me about it" he pointed out. "You sound like Nancy" she scowled. Brady grinned "We'll I've been compared to worse" he reasoned.  
  
Chloe swatted him, "that's not nice Brady' she scolded. Brady faked shame, "I'm sorry" he pouted. "Liar" she said under her breath. Brady grinned "am not" he denied laughing. Chloe shuddered as she recalled her dream, it was one that kept playing in her head, like an old record. She was walking away from Phillip, and he chased her, carrying a gun. From out of nowhere, Brady appeared and pulled her behind him, just as Phillip pulled the trigger..  
  
"Chloe, Chloe" Brady called again "hello, where did you go?" he asked concerned. Chloe bit her lip and shook her head "nothing ah, nowhere," she answered shakily " what were you saying?" Brady sighed "the dream, Chloe" Brady looked into her eyes, "tell me about it."  
  
Chloe shook her head "No" she replied adamantly "I cant, its too scary, too real." Chloe" Brady called commandingly "look at me." With his free hand, he guided her face so that she was eye to eye with him. "please, tell me about it?" Chloe dropped her gaze onto her twisted hands "I don't want it to come true, Brady" she whispered "I couldn't stand it if anything happened to…" she trailed off.  
  
"To who?" Brady asked "to Nancy, Craig, me, Philip, who?" Chloe sighed a deep sigh, "Come on Chloe please let me at least try to help you" Brady pleaded. Chloe nodded "okay, but promise me you wont think I am crazy or anything." Brady caressed her cheek "I think you are a lot of things Chloe Lane, but crazy isn't one of them" he assured her.  
  
"In my dream, I am walking away from Phillip when he pulls out a gun" she gripped his hand "then I start running and as I turn the corner, you are there, pulling me to safety, just like always" she spoke softly, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Brady caught the tear on his finger, still holding her hand "I'll always keep you safe" he promised huskily. Chloe smiled up at him "I know that Brady" she nodded "but in my dream, when you keep me safe, Phillip pulls the trigger and then I wake up" she said laying her head on his shoulder, tears running down her cheek.  
  
Brady just held her, caressing her back in slow cicles "Phillip isn't going to shoot either of us Chloe" Brady assured her "and if he tried, I would most definitely protect you, even if it mean dying." Chloe didn't know how to respond to his statement, so she didn't. Instead, she snuggled closer to him "I couldn't live without you Brady, I'd never make it."  
  
Brady pulled her back just enough to look into her eyes "that is exactly how I feel about you" he declared softly, his blue eyes glazing with something Chloe wasn't sure she wanted to define. "when I saw you fall down those stairs and end up in a bloody heap" he shook his head at the memory as if to make it go away. Chloe reached her hand up to touch his face "I thought you'd never wake up" Brady continued "and now that you have, not anyone or any dream is going to keep us apart" he swore. "I love you Chloe lane" he spoke breathlessly "I should've told you that a long time ago, but I figured I had time to wait for Phillip to hang himself."  
  
"he did that well" she nodded "and Brady" she paused, until he looked at her "I love you, too." Brady wasn't sure he heard her "what?" he asked coyly. "You heard me" she chuckled "yeah, but you can say it again" he admitted grinned. "I love you Brady Black" she spoke boldly wrapping her arms around him. "Yeah" he chuckled "Well, I love you more" he insisted. Chloe shook her head "Uh-uh, I am not getting into this game" she declared "cause I wouldn't want to kick your butt or anything."  
  
Brady deadpanned her with on eyebrow raised "Oh yeah?" he challenged "and who says you would win?" he asked. "I always win" she assured him "always." Brady looked thoughtful for a moment "so, if you win, what is the prize?" Brady asked coyly. Chloe cocked her head "loser has to give something up" she answered. "what if everything he is or will be is already yours?" he asked huskily tracing her lips with his forefinger and thumb.  
  
"Well, uh" Chloe began, trying to come up with an answer, but the answers refused to come. Chloe felt like she could get lost in Brady's eyes, he lips quivered as he continued to trace them "Brady" she whispered softly, her eyes glazing with passion. "ohh Chloe Lane, speechless, now that has to be a first" he gloated. Chloe smiled "I'll get words, just as soon as I can think again" Chloe replied.  
  
"oh yeah?" Brady spoke even softer "and why cant you think, right now?" he asked softly, almost seductively "tell me what you want?" he whispered, his lips mere inches from hers. "Brady" she spoke softly, urgently "this is not a good place for this" she stalled. "for what?" Brady whispered back "this?" he leaned further into her, closer to her luscious lips, he wanted to kiss her so bad.  
  
The scent of peaches and cream filled his nostrils as her shampoo and body spray enveloped him, "Chloe" he breathed on her lips, questioningly. "Yes" she breathed against his lips "kiss me Brady" she pleaded. "I thought you'd never ask" he sighed, taking her mouth with his. Chloe clung to him as their world spun and turned, taking them on a topsy turvy ride. "Brady" she called, passion filling her voice, her arms reaching for him.  
  
Brady wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down with him "I love you Chloe" he said, breathless from their kiss "and I love you Brady" she managed to get out before his lips claimed hers again. Chloe felt as if her body was on fire, and she needed only one thing to put it out…Brady. She clung to him as if he were here life preserver, drowning in him, but safe in his arms.  
  
Lost in their world of passion, neither of them heard or saw Nancy and Craig come in the room. 


	14. Home Sweet Home

"do something" Nancy nudged Craig in the side, looking anxiously between her husband and Brady and Chloe, lost in their own passionate world. "hm- mm" Craig cleared his throat. Chloe abruptly broke off Brady's kiss, burying her head in his chest. "busted" Brady murmured softly, chuckling. Chloe punched him, "That's not funny Brady" she retorted, her face beet red.  
  
"Feeling better?" Craig prodded, trying to control the laughter that threatened to pour out. He knew he should be careful not to seem less than an authority figure or supportive of their actions, but he felt their pain. "much better" Brady answered, earning another slap from Chloe.  
  
"obviously" Nancy chipped in, glaring at Brady. Chloe pushed against Brady's chest, trying to sit up. Obediently, Brady released her enough to pull her to a sitting position next to him, not really letting her out of his arms. "Don't look at me like that" she glanced at Nancy, "We weren't doing anything wrong."  
  
Nancy failed to look convinced "really?" she questioned, "what wasn't wrong about nearly making out in a hospital bed?" Chloe groaned "Nancy" she sighed "thank you for your concern, but I think Brady and I know a little about safe sex."  
  
"She has a point" Craig agreed "besides those beds aren't that big." Brady and Chloe couldn't help but laugh at his statement. Nancy, on the other hand, wasn't impressed, and by the look on her face, neither would Craig be later. "I am being serious" Nancy huffed "lots of girls know about safe sex and still get pregnant" she pointed out.  
  
Chloe lowered her forehead to rest on Brady's shoulder, "I'm sorry Nancy" she said softly "I don't mean to make light of this, its just that" she ran out of words and glanced to Brady for help. "Nancy, we just had this talk" Brady reminded her "I will not interfere with Chloe's dreams."  
  
Nancy looked unconvinced, she glanced between the two of them "I'll be watching you" she warned them "and you" she turned to face her traitorous husband "are in the doghouse." Without another word, she turned on her heels and stalked out of the room. Craig glanced after her, "guess I'd better go mend some fences" he said and followed her out.  
  
Brady broke out in uncontrollable laughter as the door closed, "You're incorrigible" Chloe smacked him, chuckling. "maybe, but have to admit, it was kind of funny" he said still laughing quietly. Chloe grinned "ask Craig how funny it is when he has to squeeze into the tiny dog house in the backyard." Which only caused Brady to burst out laughing again.  
  
Chloe gave him a shove, sending him off the side of the bed "Brat" she chuckled. "but you love me anyway" he nodded. Chloe nodded "yeah, I do, but don't let it get around that I actually have a heart okay?" she grinned. "same here" Brady agreed "Basic Black thrives on my image as a bad boy with an attitude."  
  
Chloe shot him a look that said she directly disagreed with that statement, but said nothing. "Speaking of Basic Black" she began "shouldn't you be at work or something?" Brady shook his head, "nope, not until you go home, and then I am going to keep you at the office to keep an eye on you."  
  
"Nancy might have something to say about that" Chloe said "That's her job, ya know." Brady nodded "she might, but when she has to work, I'll keep an eye on you, besides " he pointed a finger at her "you're going to have a ton of homework." Chloe's eyes widened "oh my god" she exclaimed "my grades are probably going to heck right now."  
  
Brady shook his head, "you'll catch up" he assured her "you're a smart cookie." Chloe shot him a curious glance "Brady, do you know how much homework I get in 1 day?" she asked "and I've been here for a whole week."  
  
"Chloe" he took her face in between his hands "Calm down, you'll do just fine, and I sure Belle and Shawn will help you catch up, me too." Chloe glanced at him doubtfully "trust me" he kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
The door opened as Craig entered the room "anybody here wanna go home?" he asked. "Please" Chloe answered excitedly "today?" she asked. Craig nodded "but" he cautioned "There are some things you need to do." Chloe sat up "such as?"  
  
"you have to stay home for another week, the school is going to e-mail your work to you" he cut off her concerns, grades were important to Chloe. "and you can have company, but no major stimulation" he shot a look at Brady "also per Nancy, you're not allowed in Chloe's bedroom."  
  
Brady grinned "I might've known that" he said. "Trust me, you don't want to tangle with mama bear, she about ripped me to shreds" he grinned at them. "And you lived to tell?" Chloe chimed in. "just barely" Craig nodded "but I am on probation and so are you" he pointed at Brady.  
  
Brady just grinned "And lastly, if and when you go for a ride or a walk with Brady, you need to be home by 10:00, just for this week" he saw Chloe's protests coming "You need to get your strength back, and you" he glanced at Brady "have to earn her trust before you can take her out of the house."  
  
"guess that means we'll have some high stakes monopoly ™ games, huh?" he quipped. Craig nodded "count on that." Chloe was impatient to go home "so, when can I leave?" she asked. "As soon as you get dressed, I'll send a nurse in to help you, oh and Chloe, you cant get that arm wet for another 5 weeks."  
  
"walk with me Brady" Craig stood at the door. Brady shot Chloe a look of dread, she just laughed as the two of them walked out. A few minutes later, a nurse came in to help her get dressed and 45 minutes later after a last minute check-up she was in Brady's jeep, heading home.  
  
"So, how did you get Nancy to agree to let you take me home?" Chloe asked him. "I signed my life away in blood" he chuckled "I think Count Dracula could lose in a match-up with Nancy." Chloe laughed, Brady looked over at her "That's a nice sound" he spoke softly caressing her soft skin "I wasn't sure I'd hear that again."  
  
Chloe looked thoughtful "Brady" she glanced over at him "would you think I was crazy if I said I talked to somebody while I was unconscious?" Brady turned to look at her "if you're crazy for that, than I guess I am too" he answered. Chloe looked at him "what do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"while you were sleeping, I saw my mom, I mean actually seen and touched her" he answered glancing over at her for her reaction. "Tell me about it," she urged "please."  
  
Brady reached for her hand, "I will" he promised "but lets get you home first, okay." Chloe nodded "okay" she agreed, lapsing into a quiet, but peaceful silence between them. 


	15. Conversations about conversations (sorry...

Chloe wasn't sure she wanted to tell Brady about her 'visit' with her grandma, but when he told her of his 'talk' with his mother, she knew she could count on him not to think she was crazy.  
  
Brady squeezed Chloe's hand, "hey" he broke into her thoughts "you okay over there?" Chloe nodded "yeah," she sighed "just trying to figure out what I am going to do when I go back to school." Brady studied her from the corner of his eye "you mean Phillip?" he asked.  
  
Chloe nodded "I mean the kids hated me before, now what will they think?" Brady scoffed "do you really care?" he asked. Chloe shrugged "yes, no, not really" replied unsure of what she felt, or why for that matter. Brady caressed her palm, "I think you should worry about getting better, then worry about everyone else."  
  
Chloe smiled at him, "easy for you to say Brady, you don't have to go to that hell hole called Salem high School." Brady knew what she was talking about, Salem High hadn't changed much since when he was in high school. People still had their own cliques and clubs, people such as Chloe who just didn't fit in suffered the consequences.  
  
"Chloe" he spoke commandingly "you cant let anyone make you feel bad about what you do in your personal life, it is your life" he pointed out. Chloe nodded "I know" she sighed "but I hate being the one that always gets picked out of the crowd."  
  
"you only have a couple more months, you'll be okay" he reassured "and if people start to bother you tell me, I'll get em." Chloe chuckled "My hero" she sighed holding his hand. "Okay Diva, we have arrived at the Chalet De' Wesley" he stopped the car and walked around to her side of the car. Chloe began to get out of the car and walk to the door, when Brady swung her into his arms.  
  
"Brady" she shrieked clutching his shoulder "you're going to drop me." Brady chuckled "trust me, Diva" he said gently "I won't drop you..ever." Chloe heard the husky tone to his voice and shivered as goose bumps ran down her back, she knew he was telling her the truth.  
  
Nancy opened the door "Brady, if you drop her" she threatened. "Yes, Chloe" he chuckled, earning a glare from both Chloe and Nancy. "Where to?" he asked looking up the stairs and in the living room. "my room" Chloe answered. The same time, Nancy said "living room."  
  
Brady gave an exasperated look at both of them "Craig" he looked to the good doctor for instructions. "upstairs" he nodded " and in bed." Chloe groaned and Nancy shot daggers at her husband "better leave the door open" he instructed. "okay" Brady agreed and ran up the stairs, still holding Chloe in his arms.  
  
"Off to bed with you" he said laying her on the bed. "Stay with me for awhile please Brady" she asked "tell me about your mom." Brady knew Nancy didn't want him in Chloe's room, but he wanted to stay and Chloe wanted it too. "Ok, but if mama bear kicks me out, I gotta go." Brady lay on her bed, propped up on his elbows "what about my mom?"  
  
"you said you saw her." Brady smiled slightly "yeah, and I had to make sure that I wasn't crazy, so I talked to my dad."  
  
"what was it like?" she asked. "Scary" Brady admitted "I thought I was dreaming, but she held her hand out and I actually felt her hand in mine." Chloe watched him, he was clearly happy, yet confused "when my mom died, I was only a baby" he told her "so when I saw her, it was different, I mean I haven't ever actually seen her my whole life."  
  
"What did she say?" Chloe asked quietly. "she said she was still alive in my head and my heart, then she said I was good looking, that I already knew" he added in, earning a slap from Chloe. Brady chuckled "most importantly, she told me that I needed to treat Marlana nicer, and I should take care of you."  
  
Chloe looked astonished "she did not?" Brady nodded "yes, she did" he replied, told me I would be a fool to let you go." Chloe grinned "I like your mother." Brady chuckled "you would" he shook his head. Brady lapsed into a silence. Chloe studied him, "she told you something else, huh?" she asked perceptively. Brady nodded, "I asked her why she had to die."  
  
"what did she say?" Chloe asked, sensing the change in Brady, his eyes were cloudy and impassioned "she said she died, so that I could live. She could've had surgery that would've saved her life, but she would've had to have an abortion."  
  
Chloe couldn't believe it "wow" was all she could say. "yeah" Brady agreed solemnly "I've never had anyone love me that much, not even Marlana" Brady said softly, looking like he was about to cry. Chloe put her arms around him "so if you could talk to her again, would you?"  
  
Brady nodded "yeah, I mean it kind of hurt, ya know, watching her fade into the air, but.." he trailed off. "you'll always have her close Brady, just not so as you can reach out and touch her." Chloe spoke softly, tracing a line on his hand. Brady nodded "yeah, I know" he laced his fingers through hers, "I just wish I could sometimes."  
  
"what about you?" he asked "didn't you bring this whole topic up?" Chloe grinned, "yeah, I did" she agreed, wanna hear about it?" Brady nodded "yup, now its your turn Diva, spill" he grinned wrapping his arm around her waist, waiting for her to begin. 


	16. Conversations and patterns

Chloe wasn't sure how to start telling Brady about the conversation with her grandmother. She knew he wouldn't think she was crazy, because he just told her about his mother. "I woke up and I heard voices" she began "you know like children singing and playing, birds singing, and I walked towards the noises."  
  
Brady looked at her gently "what did you see?" he prodded. "a park, with swings" she smiled "kind of like our park. I looked around and I didn't really see anyone, but then I heard someone call my name."  
  
"Who was it?" Brady asked. Chloe smiled "my grandmother" she smiled "Kathy's mother, she was the one person who made sure I felt I truly loved me" she smiled at the memory of seeing her sitting there. "she died after my 5th birthday party, and I missed her so much."  
  
Brady held her hand, "so, what did she say?" Chloe grinned "she told me I needed to get past my childhood. She said that my parents did love me, they just weren't real good at showing their love."  
  
"that's pretty common actually" Brady commented "Marlana is the same way with her children." Chloe shrugged "yeah, I guess so, but…" she trailed off. Brady held her hand, caressing it with his thumb and forefinger "what else did she say?" he asked. "she told me I needed to be nicer to Nancy" Chloe grinned "she told me that I needed to cut her a break, since she inherited a moody, sullen teenager."  
  
Brady chuckled at her "yeah, that about pegs you" he agreed. Chloe slugged him "not nice Brady" she replied. "Anyway, she told me I needed to come back here to Salem, that she wanted so much for us to be together, but it wasn't my time yet. She told me Nancy needed me and you needed me and that I should be there, here for you guys."  
  
"I like your grandma already" Brady grinned. "you know what's funny though?" Chloe turned to him. "What?" he asked. "The last thing I told her was if she ever saw your mother to tell her she had a great son, and she must've?"  
  
"why?" Brady asked.  
  
"Because your mother came to you, she helped you." Brady pulled her closer, "maybe so Diva, maybe so" he murmured.  
  
"Hey, I want to show you something, but not now" he said "later when you are feeling better." Chloe glanced at him quizzically "what, tell me Brady?" she pleaded. Brady shook his head "no," he refused "later I promise."  
  
Chloe leaned her head on his shoulder "you're tired" Brady remarked, noticing the look in her eyes. Chloe nodded "a little" she agreed "but I don't want you to leave." Brady pulled the blanket over her "I won't leave" he promised "sleep for now."  
  
Twenty minutes later, Nancy checked on the two of them. Craig came up behind her "let them sleep Nancy" he moved her toward their bedroom "they both need some sleep." Nancy hesitated "but Craig" she protested. "Nancy, they are both sleeping, this isn't the first time they've slept together and it most likely wont be the last. We have to trust them, until they prove they cant be trusted."  
  
Reluctantly, Nancy moved away from the door "ok," she agreed "but I am not completely okay with this." Craig nodded "I know Nancy, but they aren't children anymore, both of them know about sex and where babies come from."  
  
"Is isn't their knowledge that worries me" Nancy shot back "its their hormones." Craig laughed "come on mother hen," he led her to their room.  
  
****Hours Later******  
  
Brady woke up with Chloe in his arms, her hair spilling onto his arm. She felt so good in his arms "Hey Diva" he murmured as she stirred in his arms. "Brady" she spoke sleepily, moving against him "what time is it?" Brady groaned inwardly "time for me to go home" he whispered "before something happens that neither of us need right now."  
  
Chloe blushed, she knew what he meant " Yeah, I suppose you're right" she agreed "but I've gotten so used to having you around." Brady chuckled "good" he replied "but I have to take care of something, and you've got to rest."  
  
Chloe offered to walk him out, but he refused telling her she needed to sleep "I love you Chloe" he whispered against her lips "I'll call you tomorrow." Chloe watched him leave from her window "I love you too Brady Black" she said aloud, unaware that Nancy stood in the doorway.  
  
Brady headed in the direction of the loft his parents had lived in. He moved in there before Chloe's accident and was going to invite her to see his place, but then she was in the hospital and he spent all of his time with her.  
  
As Brady opened the door to the loft, he tripped over mail piled up on the floor and smelt the air of the room. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, then realized that he had left dishes in the sink. "oh great job, Brady" he chided himself "now you have to clean up."  
  
*********************TWO WEEKS LATER******************************  
  
The last two weeks had flown by Chloe thought as she sat at her computer finishing an assignment for Mr. Woods. Brady, Belle, Chloe and the Wesley's had settled into a pattern. Brady would spend all day at Basic Black working, while Chloe studied at home. After school, Belle would come over to study with Chloe, to be replaced by Brady promptly at 5:30 until close to 9:00.  
  
At first, Nancy was reluctant to allow Brady near Chloe, but now she automatically set a place for him at the table. Chloe and Nancy had made great strides in their relationship since they were forced to spend more time together.  
  
The phone on the desk jangled, jarring Chloe out of her thoughts "hello" she answered absently. "Hi" Brady spoke into the phone "something wrong?" he asked. "No" Chloe answered "I was just thinking."  
  
"about me?" she could almost see Brady's grin. "Maybe" she teased "what's up with you?" Brady smiled on the other end "I just wanted you to tell Mama Bear that we are going out for dinner tonight, so she wouldn't se a place for us."  
  
"where are we going?" Chloe asked innocently. "It's a surprise" Brady answered "I'll see you at 6:00." Without giving her a chance to respond or protest, he hung up the phone, a silly grin on his face. Chloe would be dying to figure out what he was up to.  
  
Chloe walked downstairs and found Nancy in the kitchen "what time is Brady coming over?" Nancy asked. "He's not" Chloe answered taking a carrot stick to munch on "he wanted me to tell you that he and I are going out for dinner?"  
  
"Oh, out where?" Craig asked, coming in the back door. Chloe shrugged "he wouldn't say, just that it's a surprise." Craig grinned "sounds like fun" he said. Nancy looked at him accusingly "you knew about this?" she asked.  
  
Craig nodded "yeah, he came by my office today to ask if Chloe was well enough to go out, and I told him she was fit as a fiddle and could go anywhere she wanted."  
  
Nancy shot him a dirty look "you might have checked with me, first" she said. Craig walked over to his wife "Honey, " he shot her an adoring look "I didn't figure it would matter, besides this way we can have some time to ourselves."  
  
Nancy pouted for a moment, but then looked over at Chloe "please Nancy, can I go?" she pleaded "we'll be careful. Brady treats me like an invalid anyway."  
  
"okay, but don't stay out too late, you have school tomorrow." Chloe rolled her eyes "Nancy, I can do my school work anytime, I do it at home, remember?" The principal, Chloe and the Wesley's decided that it would be best for Chloe to finish the year out at home, due to her massive injuries. She could still attend Prom and the Last Blast, but everyone thought it would be better for her to stay home during school hours. Her grades would be closely watched by the teachers and counselors.  
  
"Uh-huh" Nancy shook her head "11:00 at the latest." Chloe rolled her eyes and grumbled "okay," she sighed "11:00. I got to get dressed now." With that, she bound around the corner and up the stairs. Since Brady didn't actually say where they were going, she choose a jumper that was both casual and fancy enough to wear someplace nice.  
  
At 6:00, Brady knocked on the door "Hi" she opened the door, smiling at him "I missed you." Brady grinned and wrapped his arms around her shoulders "Oh yeah" he teased "I didn't miss you at all." Chloe swatted him "Liar" she said, reaching for her jacket. "Okay, maybe I missed you a little bit" he agreed. "Ready to go?"  
  
Chloe Nodded "Nancy says I have to be back by 11:00" she told him. "I can do that" he nodded in agreement "let's go." With a final goodbye, to Craig and Nancy, they headed out the door and to Brady's jeep. "where are we going?" she asked him. Brady grinned "you'll see" he chuckled at her look of dismay "hop in." 


	17. Elevators and waterbeds

Brady headed off in the direction opposite the penthouse "I guess that means we aren't going to your place, huh?" she remarked, hoping to get a clue. "uh-huh" Brady shook his head "no clues for you young lady" he chuckled "you're just going to have to wait."  
  
"I hate waiting" she harrumphed "not even a tiny one." Brady thought for a moment "okay, Diva" he grinned "you've never been there before." Chloe shot him a dirty look "not nice Brady" she muttered "that was hardly worth getting."  
  
Brady pulled to the curb and parked the jeep in front of a building Chloe didn't recognize "Brady, where are we?" she asked. The area was dark and quiet, unlike the penthouse and her house, the streets were quiet, almost eery. "You'll see" he answered "but first You need to put this on." Chloe looked at him as if he had lost his mind "a blindfold?" she questioned.  
  
"yup, because I don't trust you not to peek" he answered. "I promise Brady, I wont" she pleaded. Brady only shook his head "no blindfold, no surprise" he said adamantly. Chloe sighed "okay, but if you run me into any walls.." she threatened. "I'll kiss it and make it better" he promised, reaching for her hand and helping her out of the jeep.  
  
Chloe relied on Brady to lead her, she heard the jangle of keys and a door open "Ok, take a step forward" Brady instructed. The doors closed with a whoosh and the floor began to rise "They actually had elevators in the dark ages?" she asked. Brady chuckled "it appears so Diva" he answered.  
  
The elevator came to a stop, and Brady opened the outer door of the metal cage, "Okay, almost there," he said leading her to the door of his loft. Chloe heard him get out his keys again, and then a door slid open "Brady" she pleaded. "almost there, princess" he chuckled, leading her into the loft and closing the doors. "okay, are you ready?" he asked. "duh" she replied sarcastically.  
  
Brady untied the bandanna and let it fall off her eyes "what is this place?" she looked around at the furnishings. She walked toward a stand, where she saw a picture of a family "Is this you?" she asked, showing him to picture. Brady nodded "wow, you were so cute, what happened?" she asked him. "Hey" he protested "that wasn't nice."  
  
Chloe chuckled "it wasn't true, either" she grinned. "I know" he agreed coming up behind her, pulling her close to him. "Oh, no" she groaned "here comes the ego that ate Salem." Brady chuckled, holding her hands, supporting the back of the frame "that was my mom" he said quietly. "She's beautiful" Chloe responded "almost looks like an angel." Brady looked longingly at the picture "she is an angel" he said quietly.  
  
"Where are we Brady?" she finally asked. "welcome to my living space" he let go of he long enough to stretch his arms out. "This is your place?" she asked awed, "when did you move out of your dad's penthouse?"  
  
"Just before Sami's party, I was going to bring you here, but then.." he trailed off. "But then I got hurt and you stayed with me" she finished for him. Brady nodded "so what do you think?" he asked. "This is great" she smiled "what's upstairs?" she glanced at the winding staircase. "Come one I'll show you" he took her hand "careful, these stairs take some getting used to." Chloe glanced at the iron stairs, twirling up to the upstairs of the loft "wow, I love these stairs" she commented, enchanted by them. "They are pretty cool" Brady agreed. At the top of the stairs, they emerged into Brady's bedroom. He hadn't unpacked anything yet, further evidence of his devotion to Chloe "this is cool, Brady" she grinned sitting on the bed. It rolled beneath her body "oooooh a waterbed" she leaned back onto it. Brady laughed and laid down beside her "cool huh?" he asked. Chloe laughed "I bet a pillow fight on this would be awesome" she said.  
  
Brady chuckled beside her, causing the bed to roll, moving Chloe into his arms. "You know what else could be fun on a waterbed" he asked huskily, rolling her back onto the bed, his lips inches from hers. "Why don't you tell me, Brady?" she whispered, moving her hands to the back of his neck. "better yet, why don't I show you?" he suggested, closing to inch or so, separating their lips.  
  
A/N-Sorry, gotta go to class, don't ya love cliffhangers!! 


	18. The tour

Chloe clung to Brady as his lips covered hers, as passion spread through her body like a wildfire in a forest. "Brady" she moaned moving under him. Brady responded by deepening the kiss and pulling her closer. His hands traced her arms, as his lips found their way to the spot behind her ear. Brady flicked his tongue in the hollow spot, causing Chloe to squirm with passion.  
  
His fingers found the hem of her shirt. Gently, slowly, Brady moved his fingers over the silky softness of her skin. "so beautiful" he whispered against her neck. "Brady" Chloe whimpered, clinging to him as if her were her lifeline. "Chloe" Brady spoke huskily pulling away from her "we cant do this, not now" he whispered rolling over and pulling her against him.  
  
"I know" she nodded in agreement "maybe we should explore another part of your apartment" she trailed off. 'that sounds like a good idea" Brady agreed What he really wanted to do was lay her back down and kiss her until neither of them could think straight, but he had to remember she was not yet 18 and had to finish school. Plus, she had a brilliant future ahead of her, as an opera singer. To accomplish this, she had to go to school at Julliard. He would not be blamed for her not accomplishing her dreams.  
  
"where's that go?" Chloe asked, jarring him out of his thoughts, pointing to a set of French doors. "Come on, I'll show you" Brady pulled her to a sitting position and helped her off the jiggly bed. Brady opened the doors to reveal a rooftop porch "Wow" Chloe exclaimed "you can see for miles from here." Brady stood behind her, holding her against his chest "it is a great view" he agreed "and look someone has prepared a feast, hmm wonder who?"  
  
Chloe smiled at the makeshift table and chairs "Is this the café de' Black?" she asked. Brady nodded "and on the menu tonight ma'am" he answered helping her to sit on a "Chair", that was a moving crate. "Is the best BLT and Cole Slaw, made by Maggie of course" he grinned "and for desert we will be having mocha chip ice cream."  
  
"what's the entertainment?" she asked. Brady walked over the French doors and stepped inside for a moment, returning with a speaker, softly playing "Even the nights are better" by Air Supply. Brady took a seat opposite Chloe "well?" he asked pointedly. Chloe smiled "you did good Brady" she answered. "What can I say, I was inspired" he looked at her with deep passionate eyes.  
  
After dinner Brady and Chloe decided to go for a ride in the jeep, the temptation of the couch and the bed was a little too much at the moment. "I like your place Brady" she remarked as they stood at the door of the loft. "Good" Brady lightly brushed her lips with his "because I intend for you to spend a lot of time here." Chloe leaned against him, wrapping her arms around him "If that is an invitation, I accept" she whispered. Brady kissed her again, soundly this time. Chloe clung to him dizzily "Brady" she breathed passionately, pressing closer to him.  
  
Brady leaned her against the steel door of the loft, holding her there with his body. His fingers found the buttons on her shirt, undoing the first two. Brady nuzzled her neck and throat, causing Chloe to cry out passionately and arch against him. "Chloe" he broke apart "the drive, Nancy, murder me, remember?" he whispered passion laced in his voice.  
  
"I don't want to remember" she complained. Brady chuckled against her lips "me neither, but I don't want to die either." Chloe lay her head down on his chest "Promise me Brady, that someday you will kiss me and not stop." Brady held her chin up, so that ice blue eyes met her brown eyes "Chloe, I want you so bad, but this is not a good time. When you are stronger and ready, I will make love to you" he promised "but until then we can go get that mocha chip ice cream."  
  
"All you think about is food" Chloe grumbled. "That's not all I think about" Brady denied, stealing a kiss. "Come one Lane, before I forget that we can't make love" he pulled the door open and led her out into the hall. After locking the door, the two of them left the building hand in hand, to Brady's jeep. 


	19. the begining of something good

Brady pulled up to Chloe's house, the jeep stopping with a slight jolt "home sweet home" Brady spoke quietly looking over at her. Chloe drew a deep sigh "yeah, home sweet home" she muttered. "What's wrong?" Brady asked, concern etching his face "nothing really" she sighed "I just get so bored sitting her all day."  
  
"Do you want to go back to school?" Brady asked. Chloe shook her head "actually, I already finished all the work my teachers sent me for the rest of the year" she answered. "Really?" Brady cocked his head "and what does that mean for you?" he asked. Chloe shrugged "I'm done, finished, finito" she grinned "and I am bored out of my skull."  
  
Brady looked thoughtful for a moment "my dad's secretary quit the other day" he mentioned. "and?" Chloe looked at him curiously "he might offer to give you something to do." Chloe looked at him as if he lost his mind "I have no skills Brady" she reminded him. "You can answer the phone, right?" he glanced at her "and operate a computer and since you're about to graduate, I assume you do know the alpahabet."  
  
"A..B..C..D..H..J, what comes next?" she glanced helplessly at Brady. Brady grinned "alright, Diva" he chuckled "seriously it wouldn't hurt to ask. I'll come get you tomorrow and we'll talk to him." Chloe nodded "Okay" she agreed, "but let me make sure Nancy and Craig are okay with it." Brady nodded "and I'll talk to my dad tonight."  
  
Brady walked her to the door "I'll come get you tomorrow at 8:30" he stopped at the door and turned her into his arms. "Do me favor, Diva" he spoke softly "wear something that wont drive me nuts." Chloe grinned innocently "who me? Drive you nuts, why thank you Brady." Brady closed the distance between her lips and his, briefly dropping a light kiss on her lips. "Goodnight Diva, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Brady stood at the door, watching Brady until his jeep was out of sight before entering her house. "Where's Brady?" Craig asked non-chalantly. "He left" she answered "where's Nancy? I need to talk to you both."  
  
Craig looked at her "Is everything, okay?" he asked concerned. "Yeah, everything is great" she agreed "but I need to talk to you guys about something."  
  
"Nancy" Craig called "can you come in here, please? Chloe wants to talk to us." Nancy rushed into the room "What is it? Are you sick again?" she asked flushed and out of breath. "No, I am not sick again" she rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me young lady" Nancy rebuked.  
  
"Sorry, but I get so sick of that question" Chloe answered. "What I wanted to talk to you about is what I can do for the summer, and since I already finished my school work.." she trailed off. "What would you do?" Craig asked "and what does Brady have to do with this?"  
  
"Why do you think Brady has anything to do with this?" she asked. "Because my dear Watson" Craig imitated Sherlock Holmes "everything you do and say revolves around a certain Brady Black."  
  
Chloe grinned sheepishly "that might be a little true" she admitted. Nancy snorted "only a little?" she chipped in. "Anyway" Chloe shot them both a look "Brady's dad needs a secretary, and he said I should try to get the job, only if it is for a month or so."  
  
Craig and Nancy exchanged glances "Besides, I've completed all my courses for high school, and I'm so bored here at home." Nancy stared at Craig "what do you think?" she asked him. "According to Colin, her tests have been normal, so I don't see why not, but" he cautioned "if it gets to be too much, you'll have to quit."  
  
Chloe nodded "so that means I can go tomorrow?" she asked hopefully. Nancy and Craig nodded in unison, "sure, why not, it'll look good on your resume'" Craig said. "And you'll get to see Brady everyday" Nancy chipped in. Chloe nodded "Yeah, I know" she grinned. "I've got to call Brady and tell him" Chloe said, running out of the room and up the stairs. "ah to be young and in love" Craig murmured. "Like us" Nancy whispered huskily "yes, definitely, like us" he agreed kissing his wife. 


	20. Summer internship

Chloe woke up early the next morning, excited to be leaving her house for the day. Of course, being able to spend time with Brady wasn't exactly a downfall either. After a quick shower and brushing her hair, Chloe sat in front of her mirror trying to decide if she should wear her hair up or keep it down.  
  
"Keep it down, it looks better on you" she heard a voice from the door. "Brady" she jumped "don't sneak up on me like that" she heaved a deep breath. Undaunted, Brady chuckled and sat on the edge of her bed, taking the brush out of her hand.  
  
"Hey" she exclaimed "give me that back." Brady held the brush out of her reach "uh-huh" he shook his head "let me." Chloe reluctantly allowed him to pull the brush through her hair "are you sure I should wear it down?" she questioned doubtfully "It doesn't look very professional."  
  
"It looks beautiful" he said dropping the wavy strands onto her back. "You just want to dream about me all day" she shot him a look. "I do that anyway" he spoke quietly reaching for her hand. "Come on Nancy has breakfast ready."  
  
"Speaking of breakfast" Chloe got up and took his hand "what are you doing here now, you said 8:30." Brady whirled her into his arms "I wanted to see you this morning" he said just before he kissed her momentarily. "That and you probably don't have any food at your place" she scoffed. "That too," Brady admitted with a sheepish grin.  
  
"Chloe, Brady" Nancy called from the staircase "your breakfast is getting cold." Brady groaned "she has really bad timing" he remarked. Chloe chuckled "yes, she does" she agreed wiping her lipstick off of Brady's lower lip. "That would've been real attractive, huh?" he grinned.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes, "Come on Black, before Nancy sends in the troops." Brady dutifully followed her out, closing the door behind them.  
  
************After Breakfast****************  
  
  
  
Brady helped Chloe into his jeep and buckled her up, taking his slow, sweet time drawing the belt across her "you're incorrigible" she shook her head at him. Brady nodded "Yes, I am, but you love me anyway."  
  
"We all have our faults" she chuckled. Brady shot her a stern look "you'll pay for that one Lane" he growled. "Promise?" she spoke softly, gently. "I most, definitely do" he whispered, capturing her lips for another quick kiss.  
  
"Do they have big janitor closets at Basic Black" Chloe asked after recovering from his kiss. "Something tells me, we'll find out" Brady grinned. After another kiss, Brady walked around to his side of the car.  
  
  
  
Chloe wiped her palms nervously as Brady pulled into his parking spot. "Hey" Brady broke into her thoughts "are you nervous?" he asked, sensing her tightness. "A little" she admitted. "There is no reason to be nervous" Brady reassured her "my dad already likes you, and I'm sure he'll hire you to help out, at least for the summer."  
  
Chloe didn't say anything "trust me" Brady held her hand "you'll do fine."  
  
Chloe smiled "okay, you're right, lets do this." Brady walked her to the office door marked John Black, CEO "Dad" he called opening the door "we're here."  
  
John Black looked up from his papers "oh his Son, Chloe, come on in." Brady pushed open the door, motioning for Chloe to walk in front of him. "So, Chloe" John looked up at her "Brady tells me you finished all of your school work at home." Chloe nodded "yes, I did and I'm real tired of sitting at home."  
  
John Chuckled "I know that feeling" he nodded. "Well, we can talk about this job and see what we come up with, okay?" he asked. Chloe nodded, glancing towards Brady. Brady squeezed her hand reassuredly, a move that didn't escape John. "Brady, why don't you go check the Website, while Chloe and I talk."  
  
"But dad" Brady protested. "Chloe has a mouth, and I am sure she knows how to use it, so go ahead and I'll call you when we're done." Chloe struggled to keep from laughing "Okay" Brady grumbled walking out the door.  
  
Chloe began to laugh as soon as Brady was on the other side of the door "He's a little protective of me" she explained. "I see that" John mused, he was glad Brady had taken an interest in Chloe. It was a suitation that seemed to be best for both of them.  
  
"So, Chloe, I know that you have never done this type of job before, but what have you done?" John asked. "I used to help in the office at the orphanage and I did a lot of computer stuff in the library at school" she explained "and what I don't know, I'm sure I can learn."  
  
"Yes, I imagine you can" he nodded, "what about your injuries from your fall, are you completely healed?" Chloe nodded "Yes, Dr. Colin tells me I am fit as a fiddle."  
  
"You realize that Kate works here and from time to time, Phillip comes in to see her" John warned. Chloe nodded "I wont fight with Phillip, though I cannot say he wont fight with me or Brady for that matter." John looked thoughtful "I'll take care of Phillip, so long as you and Brady handle yourselves."  
  
"I can handle Brady if he cant handle himself" Chloe nodded. John laughed "I bet you can" he replied. "Alright than, Chloe Lane, you're hired" he reached across the desk to shake her hand "and don't worry about what you don't know, Brady and I will help you learn."  
  
"Thanks" Chloe smiled shyly. "Hang on, I'll get Brady in here and he'll show you the ropes." 


	21. First day on the job

Brady paced nervously in the waiting area of Basic Black, "come on dad" he groaned "get it over with already." The door opened and John Black stuck his head out "Hello Brady" he grinned "aren't you supposed to be in your office, working?" he queried. Brady grinned sheepishly "I tried dad, but I couldn't concentrate."  
  
John smiled "Well now you can return to to your desk, because I don't want you bothering my new secretary when she is learning the job." Brady jumped to his feet "you hired her?" he asked excitedly. "Yes, I did" John nodded and "I'm counting on you to teach her the job." Brady grinned "not a problem dad" he nodded. "But Brady" John cautioned "I dont want to have a problem with you and Phillip fighting over Chloe here."  
  
"I won't fight with Phillip" Brady promised "but he is really unpredictable" Brady cautioned. John nodded "I realize that, and I will have a talk with Kate when she gets here today." Brady walked past his dad into the office "Well, I guess I have to show you the ropes around here" he mock complained. "Well if you dont want to" Chloe played along "I can always find some other strong, handsome guy willing to do the honors."  
  
"I think I can handle it" Brady smiled "besides, I'd hate to have to deck the other strong, handsome guy." John smiled as he watched their playful banter. He had a feeling that they would be together for a good long time. "Chloe" John called as she and Brady walked out of his office "when Kate gets here, will you tell her I'd like to see her, please?" he asked. Chloe nodded "as soon as she gets here."  
  
Brady spent the next 30 minutes showing Chloe around Basic Black, and teaching her how to operate the office machinery. He had no trouble believing that she would pick up the tasks easily. His biggest worry was how to keep his hands off of her or how to not deck the first guy that made a pass at her. "Go to your office Brady," she finally shooed him away "you have work to do." Brady reluctantly walked away, he couldn't think of anything to say that would counter her order "okay, but call me if you need anything."  
  
Chloe nodded "I will" she smiled "but I think I can handle it for at least the next 10 minutes." Chloe hummed silently to herself exploring the desk, organizing it to her standards. Later, the elevator door swooshed open. Kate walked out of the elevator door and stopped dead in her tracks "what are you doing here?" she asked pointedly, snobbily. Chloe didn't flinch, she was used to women like Kate Roberts "I'm Mr. Black's new secretary" Chloe smiled at her. "Which one?" Late threw back at her. "Actually" Chloe grinned "both of them, and by the way, John would like to see you when you get in."  
  
Kate threw her head back, sticking her nose in the air and walked with a straight to John Black's door. John opened the door "Oh, Kate, come on in" he opened the door wider "I need to talk to you." Kate sent her a snively look, that Chloe just smiled widely back at. "When did you hire Chloe?" Kate asked John, once he closed the door. "Just today, and that is why I needed to talk to you" he answered. "I could hire a real secretary, one that knows what she is doing" Kate replied pointedly. John took a deep breath "Yes, I imagine you could, but I think Chloe is fully capable of the job, and there will not be a replacement until she leaves for Julliard in the fall." John spoke firmly "I expect you to be civil to her, even pleasant and I also expect your son to do the same. Both Brady and Chloe have given me their word to be adult about things and I expect Phillip to do no less."  
  
"Did Brady have something to do with this?" Kate asked suspiciously. "As a matter of fact it was Brady's idea" John nodded "but this is my company and I make the final decision on personnel, not you and not even my son." Kate realized she wasn't going to win this battle "well, if you're sure, but I think I'll hire my own secretary" she remarked. "If you want" John nodded "but it comes out of your salary, I'll not pay for another secretary when Basic Black has a capable, competent secretary right now."  
  
Kate looked at him sourly "You're the boss" she remarked offhandedly. "Yes, I am and I'll not tolerate yo'u treating any of my employees bad, this means Chloe and Brady" he stated clearly. "I understand" she nodded "I have work to do, I'll keep phillip in line." John nodded "Good, because if you cant , he wont be allowed to come here."  
  
  
  
Kate walked out of John's office and passed a sour look at Chloe, but she said nothing. John's door opened a minute later "she didn't give you any trouble, did she?" he asked looking at Chloe. Chloe chook her head "no, just a dirty look" she grinned. "I can handle her, I've handled worse at the orphanage." John smiled "Good, but if she does start causing problems for you, just let me know, okay?" Chloe nodded "I will do that" she agreed.  
  
Brady walked out of his office "hey dad, can I have your permission to take my secretary out to lunch?" he grinned. John pretended to think for a moment "okay, but you only have her for an hour, then she is property of Basic Black." Chloe rolled her eyes "you two are having fun with this, huh?" she chuckled. Brady nodded "yup," he nodded his head "and the fun is just beginning." 


	22. the job

Within a week, Chloe learned her job and had even managed to impress Kate Roberts with her quick adaptation. Brady and Chloe had settled into a pattern of riding to and from work together. having lunches and dinners together, basically spending more time with each other than everyone else. Their families were releived, but they also worried about the two of them getting too close, too quick, but nobody said anything.  
  
In another two weeks, Chloe would be graduating and within the next two months, she would be packing up and heading off to New York with Belle...and Phillip. Belle and Chloe had already decided they preferred to share an apartment rather than live in dorms, and The Blacks and the Wesley's were presently house hunting for the girls. Phillip was staying in the dorms, he wanted to be close to Cynthia. The two of them had been dating for almost two months now. What started out as a scheme to reunite Shawn and Belle, by getting Cynthia to betray Jan, ended as a healthy, successful dating relationship, much to the surprise of everyone.  
  
"Hey gorgeous" Brady stepped out of the elevator to find Chloe already at her desk "already working?" he asked. Chloe nodded "yeah, I had to finish something up for Kate, she needed it by 9:00." Brady walked around to look at her computer screen "you're getting pretty good at this" he complimented. Chloe smiled at him "I had a good teacher" she replied lightly brushing his lips with hers. "Yeah, I suppose you did" Brady chuckled "Ok, I guess I have to get to work, huh?" he asked reluctantly. Chloe nodded "yes, your dad wants that report on his desk ASAP" she reminded him.  
  
"You're a slave driver Ms. Lane" he growled in her ear, "but you're right dad is looking for this report." Chloe merely grinned at him "Go to work Brady" she commanded. "Yes, boss" he chuckled picking up his messages on the way to his office.  
  
Brady paused at his door, just watching her. He remembered well the day Phillip discovered that she was working at Basic Black. flashback Phillip stepped out of the elevator and stopped in his tracks, at the receptionist desk, he saw Brady standing over Chloe, talking to her and pointing to something on the desk.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he demanded "and with my girlfriend." Chloe stood up "I am not your girlfriend" she reminded him a hint of steel in her voice "and further more Brady is showing me how to work this program."  
  
"not that it is any of your business" Brady broke in.  
  
"You just couldn't wait until I was out of the picture, could you Brady" he scowled angrily at him. Chloe sighed a deep sigh and rolled her eyes "Phillip" she spoke evenly "can I help you?"  
  
" Or do you have to be escorted off the property, because I can call security," Brady threatened. Phillip tossed his head arrogantly "I need to talk to my mom" he told them, his eyes bright with anger. "She is in her office" Chloe instructed "I think you know where it is."  
  
Phillip nodded and stalked off muttering something under his breath. Brady glared after him "I wish he'd just fire Kate" he muttered angrily "then we'd be rid of both Phillip and his evil mother." end flashback  
  
"Chloe, do you have that report for me?" Kate breezed in hurriedly. Chloe held up the folder "right here" she smiled "signed, sealed and delivered." Kate took the folder from her hand and lookedover it "thanks, Chloe" she turned and headed in the direction of her office. Kate walked a few steps before turning back to face Chloe "Ya know Chloe" she spoke "I had real doubts about your abilities, but I must say you're a natural." Chloe smiled "Thanks, Kate" she grinned "but I am going to Julliard in a few months."  
  
Kate nodded "We'll miss you here" she said, a sad smile on her face. Chloe grinned "I think you'll get someone with more experience than I have" she replied. Kate looked thoughful "I'm sure too, but I hope you know John and I will miss having you around here." Chloe blushed slightly "Thanks, Kate" she smiled. After their brief exchange, Kate headed into her office.  
  
"That's high praise coming from Kate Roberts" Brady spoke from his office. Chloe nodded "I know, but somewhere along the line, Kate and I came to an understanding." Brady closed the door to his office, "so ms. Lane," he stood above her "where are we going to lunch today?" he asked. Chloe thought for a moment "I want something good and greasy" she finally answered. Brady nodded "okay, Burger Barn it is, but right now I have to get this to dad" he held up the report John Black had been asking for the last two days.  
  
Chloe grinned "he'll be happy to know you aren't just playing basketball in there all day" she chuckled. "Wench" he chuckled dropping a slight kiss on her lips as he passed "one day that mouth is going to get you in trouble."  
  
  
  
"I can only hope" Chloe retorted. Brady shot her a wide grin before he entered his father's office. "Hey dad" he held up the report "here is the report you've been asking for." John motioned for his son to enter and close the door "Brady, come on in Son" he greeted "I need to talk to you about something." 


	23. Websites and Models

Brady sat at his desk, starring at the computer screen. Basicblack.com had dropped in stock value and seemed to be a big failure. "No wonder looking at her" Brady harrumphed at the model on the screen. The current model was young and hot, and she knew it. It showed in her every move and thought.  
  
"What we need is someone young, beautiful and not camera shy, but she need not have a huge ego" he thought out loud. "Guess that leaves you out Brady" Chloe stepped into his office chuckling. Brady shot her a look "I'm not camera shy" he disputed. "I was talking about the huge ego part" she shot back at him.  
  
Brady grinned at her "I don't have that big of an ego" he disagreed half- heartedly. "Uh-huh," Chloe responded not looking or sounding very convinced. "What are you doing in here anyway?" Brady asked. "Your Website model is here to see you."  
  
Brady rolled his eyes and groaned "great" he sighed "that'll make my day." Chloe sent him a sympathetic glance, Abigail was a huge pain in the butt. She was beautiful and talented, but she knew that and played it for all she was worth, which wasn't much lately.  
  
"Should I tell her you're busy?" she asked. Brady shook his head, "no, I need to see her anyway. Send her in" he sat up in his chair. Chloe grinned at him "poor thing" she mocked "I bet you're the envy of every red blooded male right about now."  
  
"Every red blooded male can have her" he responded "I have my own Diva." Chloe blushed "Brady" she protested. Brady chuckled at her look. He knew that Chloe was afraid that her relationship with Brady would affect her job, but she needn't worry about it. "I love you Lane, I want the world to know it" he declared coming up behind her.  
  
Chloe turned in his arms, meeting his lips with her own "I love you too Brady" she smiled at him. "Hello" Abigail pushed the door open "I am here, remember me?" she shot them a dirty look. "Who could forget?" Brady blanched "Chloe, after this we'll go to lunch" he reluctantly released her and returned to his chair.  
  
Chloe walked out of the office, closing the door behind her. Abigail was such a stubborn, wicked witch some days, she was reminded of Jan every time she saw or spoke to Abigail.  
  
"Does your dad know you and his secretary have a thing going?" Abigail prodded. Brady sighed "Matter of fact he does," Brady retorted without blinking an eye "she and my sister are also best friends, but we aren't talking about Chloe now, are we?" he asked.  
  
Abigail shrugged "I guess not, but I bet she hasn't been to bed with you yet" she remarked off-handedly. "That is none of your business" Brady hardened his voice "what is your business is the dropping rates of Basicblack.com" he said.  
  
"People just aren't interested" she shrugged. "Sure they are" Brady told her "I have reports that say so. What they're not interested in is a snippy, model who thinks she is all that."  
  
"I am all that," Abigail stuck her nose in the air "why do you think people hit the Website." Brady grinned sardonically "They haven't been lately" he retorted, refusing to cowtow to their egotistical model. "Well at any rate it doesn't matter" she shrugged "because I came to tell you that I was quitting."  
  
"We could sue you for breach of contract" Brady reminded her. Abigail shrugged "You're going to find someone to replace me anyway, right?" she shrugged again. Brady hated her nonchalant attitude, but she was right. "Probably" he agreed "but we would've given you notice" he pointed out.  
  
Again, Abigail responded with a shrug "I suppose" she agreed "but I have an opportunity that wont come around again and I intend to take it up." Brady stood up "well then if you need to go, we will find someone to replace you" he walked to his door holding it open.  
  
"Its been fun" Abigail walked out "he's all yours honey" she walked past Chloe's desk. Chloe glanced sympathetically at Brady, who walked over to her desk "what a piece of work" he shook his head. Chloe grinned holding his hand "what did she want?"  
  
Brady snorted "She quit, said she got an offer that she'll never get again." Chloe chuckled at his actions "she really bothers you, huh?" she remarked. "Yeah" Brady stood up " a lot, ready for lunch?" he asked. Chloe nodded and the two of them headed for the elevator hand in hand. 


	24. models, websites and the stockmarket

Brady sat at his desk, starring at the computer screen. Basicblack.com had dropped in stock value and seemed to be a big failure. "No wonder looking at her" Brady harrumphed at the model on the screen. The current model was young and hot, and she knew it. It showed in her every move and thought.  
  
"What we need is someone young, beautiful and not camera shy, but she need not have a huge ego" he thought out loud. "Guess that leaves you out Brady" Chloe stepped into his office chuckling. Brady shot her a look "I'm not camera shy" he disputed. "I was talking about the huge ego part" she shot back at him.  
  
Brady grinned at her "I don't have that big of an ego" he disagreed half- heartedly. "Uh-huh," Chloe responded not looking or sounding very convinced. "What are you doing in here anyway?" Brady asked. "Your Website model is here to see you."  
  
Brady rolled his eyes and groaned "great" he sighed "that'll make my day." Chloe sent him a sympathetic glance, Abigail was a huge pain in the butt. She was beautiful and talented, but she knew that and played it for all she was worth, which wasn't much lately.  
  
"Should I tell her you're busy?" she asked. Brady shook his head, "no, I need to see her anyway. Send her in" he sat up in his chair. Chloe grinned at him "poor thing" she mocked "I bet you're the envy of every red blooded male right about now."  
  
"Every red blooded male can have her" he responded "I have my own Diva." Chloe blushed "Brady" she protested. Brady chuckled at her look. He knew that Chloe was afraid that her relationship with Brady would affect her job, but she needn't worry about it. "I love you Lane, I want the world to know it" he declared coming up behind her.  
  
Chloe turned in his arms, meeting his lips with her own "I love you too Brady" she smiled at him. "Hello" Abigail pushed the door open "I am here, remember me?" she shot them a dirty look. "Who could forget?" Brady blanched "Chloe, after this we'll go to lunch" he reluctantly released her and returned to his chair.  
  
Chloe walked out of the office, closing the door behind her. Abigail was such a stubborn, wicked witch some days, she was reminded of Jan every time she saw or spoke to Abigail.  
  
"Does your dad know you and his secretary have a thing going?" Abigail prodded. Brady sighed "Matter of fact he does," Brady retorted without blinking an eye "she and my sister are also best friends, but we aren't talking about Chloe now, are we?" he asked.  
  
Abigail shrugged "I guess not, but I bet she hasn't been to bed with you yet" she remarked off-handedly. "That is none of your business" Brady hardened his voice "what is your business is the dropping rates of Basicblack.com" he said.  
  
"People just aren't interested" she shrugged. "Sure they are" Brady told her "I have reports that say so. What they're not interested in is a snippy, model who thinks she is all that."  
  
"I am all that," Abigail stuck her nose in the air "why do you think people hit the Website." Brady grinned sardonically "They haven't been lately" he retorted, refusing to cowtow to their egotistical model. "Well at any rate it doesn't matter" she shrugged "because I came to tell you that I was quitting."  
  
"We could sue you for breach of contract" Brady reminded her. Abigail shrugged "You're going to find someone to replace me anyway, right?" she shrugged again. Brady hated her nonchalant attitude, but she was right. "Probably" he agreed "but we would've given you notice" he pointed out.  
  
Again, Abigail responded with a shrug "I suppose" she agreed "but I have an opportunity that wont come around again and I intend to take it up." Brady stood up "well then if you need to go, we will find someone to replace you" he walked to his door holding it open.  
  
"Its been fun" Abigail walked out "he's all yours honey" she walked past Chloe's desk. Chloe glanced sympathetically at Brady, who walked over to her desk "what a piece of work" he shook his head. Chloe grinned holding his hand "what did she want?"  
  
Brady snorted "She quit, said she got an offer that she'll never get again." Chloe chuckled at his actions "she really bothers you, huh?" she remarked. "Yeah" Brady stood up " a lot, ready for lunch?" he asked. Chloe nodded and the two of them headed for the elevator hand in hand. 


End file.
